The Adorable Gasman Goes To School
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Sequel to Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman. You do not need to read the first one to understand this one. This is the second MR book, School's Out Forever, in Gazzy's point of view. He is an amazing, little boy who needs more recognition. Look, he has a sandwich now. Please read his story. GAZZY NEEDS SOME LOVE!
1. Introductions

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

I took almost a week posting this and I am really, really sorry.

I had a four day camp and couldn't post it sooner. I tried to post it yesterday, but I was exhausted. I really did try. Not to mention I have these contacts that I wear at night and I hate wearing them at camp cuz everything is always dusty and they make my eyes hurt like heck. So, since I didn't wear them for three days, my eyes totally sucked yesterday. All the words were sort or blurry and I couldn't read the screen or what I'm writing unless my face is like four inches from the screen. I couldn't write like that.

This is the sequel to 'Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman.'

It's School's Out Forever in Gazzy's point of view.

Hope you guys liked it as much as my first one.

Maybe even more? Hint hint.

Thank you xXxEmo Nerd for reviewing. That's exactly what I wanted to happen. Create a world with more Gazzy appreciation.

All That Glitters - Is Sparkly thanks for reviewing.

Clato123 for reviewing. Plushies are cuddly creations stuffed with love..

IT'S MY GAZZY PLUSHIE'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!

Anyways.

Although this is a sequel, you do not need to read the first story to understand this one. You'd understand it more if you read the second Max Ride book before, though. Makes you appreciate the story more. I know reading the book while focusing on Gazzy made me appreciate him so much more while I was writing the first story.

There will be no introduction of the characters and or discription of what the books are about, cuz seriously, why the heck would you people even read this story in the first place if you've never read or know anything about Maximum Ride or the manga?

But i will tell you this. Gazzy is the most adorable little boy you will ever read about. Well, to me he is anyways.

There is a Gazzy poll on my profile. It'd make him happy if you voted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz otherwise at least one of the books would have mentioned the word corn at least once.

I love corn.

Hehe.

Enjoy the story.

Introduction: Going To DC

Flying is so awesome.

Flying, flying, flying.

Right now we're flying to Washington DC.

You know what else flies? UFOs.

What does UFO stand for? Unusual flying octopus?

That cloud kind of looks like an octopus. Max looks depressed right now. Maybe she's sad cause of Ari.

"Max! Max! Max!" I yell.

"What?" Max says.

"Look a UFO!" she looked around a bit. Then she smiled.

Yay, I made Max smile.

"Look, the UFO. It's coming back! It's gonna take us. Nooo!" I say.

Iggy started laughing. Max smiles some more.

She's sort of happier now. Now. Time to annoy Max.

So, we flew for like an hour and I started screaming about the UFO, wait a couple minutes, then do it again.

Hehe.

She's getting annoyed.

"Oh my gosh,! A UFO!" I say excitedly.

She's counting to ten then looked up at the sky. "That was funny the first fifty times, Gazzy. It's getting old."

I cackled and flew away from her towards Iggy.

"Max? How long till we get to DC?" I hear Nudge asks behind me.

I look back.

"Another hour? Hour and a half?" Max says.

Okay then, guess I'll give her a break now.

I turned back to Iggy.

Max was holding Total by the way. That's the puppy Angel got from the Institute. I wonder if the doggie has any special powers.

"Do you think Total has any powers?"

"I don't know, maybe," Iggy says.

"Maybe he has like poopy bombs or something." I say.

Iggy starts laughing.

"You okay?" I hear Fang ask Max.

Is she okay?

"In what way?" Max says. So, she's not okay in some ways? Poor Max.

"Killing Ari," Fang says. Gosh, I know Max likes her info to the point and he doesn't like to talk much but, seriously, he couldn't have just maybe said it a little lighter and not THAT much to the point?

Max freezes.

"It was you or him, I'm glad you picked you," Fang says calmly.

I guess that makes it sort of better.

She takes a deep breath and looks away, looked kinda mad, and takes another breath. Then she sighed and looked sad.

I fly over to Fang and whacked him on the head with one of my wings.

He glares at me.

"Bad boy, look what you did to Max." I glare at him back.

"She's fine. Better for her to let out her emotions," Fang says.

"If she doesn't think about it, wouldn't it be better?" I say.

"It's not good to bottle up your emotions," says Fang.

"I guess," I say and fly back to Iggy.

"Do you want me to take him?" Angel asks. Angel? Take the doggie? Nope, not gonna happen.

"No, that's okay," Max says. Maybe Angel knows that Max is tired. Maybe I should take him.

I start to fly over. "I know, Fang will take him," she says happily.

Hehe. Serves you right, Fang.

She flies to Fang and plops him into Fang's arms. "Here, have a dog."

Total licks Fang. He looks funny.

Max laughs and flies forward happier than before. Yay. Happy Max.

By dusk time, we made it to Pennsylvania. There was ocean under us.

"Look at this kids, we're learning geography!" Fang calls out with fake happiness. I think he is sort of happy though. Max is okay. We're here. He's probably trying to look happy while he is happy but pretending like he isn't happy.

Yup, makes sense to me.

Almost to Washington DC.

Max glances around. Then she stares off at this dark cloud making it's way towards us. "Fang! What is that? Behind us, at ten o'clock."

He frowns. "Too fast for a storm cloud. Too small, too quiet for choppers. Not birds... too lumpy. I give up. What is it?"

"Trouble, Angel! Get out of the way. Guys, heads up! We've got company!" Max says.

"Flying monkeys? Like The Wizard of Oz?" I guess.

"No, worse," Max says. DUN DUN DUN! "Flying Erasers."

Oh shoot. They fly now? Darn.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

I know it's short but I'm still really tired and I feel like crap right now. Forgive me.

Review, reveiw, review.

It's his birthday. Make him happy and review.

Okay maybe not the real Gazzy's birthday, but no one knows his real birthday, so let's just pretend today is the day.


	2. Fang Drama

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you bookworm131998 for favoriting and following both of my Gazzy stories.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Kinda tired writing your whole name.

Thank you xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviewing. I had my Iggy plushie bake him an invisible cake.

Thank you MaxRideLuver 02 for favoriting my story.

Thank you Sierra4you111 for favoriting me and my story and for following my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did my last name would be Patterson and if that was my last name, I wouldn't be last for everything.

Chapter 1: Fang Drama

Flying Erasers!? Darn it. So, the sky isn't completely safe anymore?

"Erasers, version 6.5," Fang says. So, are these made up numbers or is he doing math? Eh.

"Split up! Nudge! Gazzy! Nine o'clock! Angel, up top. Move it! Iggy and Fang, flank me from below! Fang ditch the dog!" Max yslls.

"Nooo, Fang!" Angel screeches.

The flying Erasers started slowing down as we started moving to our positions.

It's fighting time, Gazzy style.

I rolled completely over, pretending to be a fighter plane and smacked the Eraser in the jaw while turning.

The Eraser punched me after that.

I winced. That really hurt, so I launched a side kick at the Eraser's hand. It snapped back. Cool, I have a strong kick.

I continue fighting. "Scat! You better get your guys out of here, we're kicking your hairy butts," I hear Max say.

"You're gonna fall now," I hear Angel say. I turned around and the... and the... and the... Eraser just... just... just fell... out of the sky.

She just...made him... fall... just by telling him.

"You're getting scary, you know that?" Max asked her. Seriously, what the heck was that.

The Eraser punched me beecause I wasn't paying attention. So, I kicked him in the face. Gosh, why are Eraser heads so hard! That really hurt.

I saw Iggy put something down an Eraser's shirt. What? He still has some? I thought we used them all. Talk to him about that later.

Max starts flying towards them.

Nooo, Max!

Max yells out Iggy's name and he tell her to back off, just as the bomb blew up.

A giant hole appears and he just drops from the sky.

Gosh, the ways these Erasers are dropping out the sky is kinda scary.

"You (punch) are (punch) a (punch) fridge (punch) with (punch) wings (punch). We're (punch) freaking (punch) ballet (punch) dancers (punch)," calls Fang.

Then Ari? But Ari's dead? He like died in the sewers.

So, he comes and punches Max in the back. She spins around and is about to kick but then she realizes who he is.

Such a creepy, creepy day.

He turns aways and attacks Fang. Scratching him on the side, just as Max calls out to him.

Most of the remaining Erasers were falling back.

It was just Ari. Ari and us.

He starts to retreat and tells us that they'll be back.

"Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to," Fang says.

We hovered for a bit. Hovered. What hovers? Hummingbirds hover. Hehe. UFOs.

Fang is flying kinda weird. Hope he's okay.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? Report," Max says.

"Leg hurts, but I'm okay," I say.

"I'm fine, and so are Total and Celeste," Angel says taking Total out of Fang's backpack. Gosh, I think if Max kept Total, she might have dropped him. Good thing Fang took him otherwise he'd be splat on the ground.

"I'm okay," Nudge says.

Iggy's nose is bleeding. He presses against it. "My nose, but no biggie."

"Okay, then. We're almost to DC, and it should be easy to get lost in another big city. We good to go?" Max asks.

We all nod our heads.

"So... what was with the flying Erasers?" Iggy asks after a couple minutes.

"I'm guessing a new prototype. But, man, they were failures. They had a hard time flying and fighting at the same time," Max says.

"Like they just learned to fly, you know? I mean, compared to hawks, we look clumsey. But compared to those Erasers, we're like, poetry in motion," Nudge says. Hehe. Poetry in motion.

"They were bad fliers and in their minds, they weren't all kill the mutants, like they usually are. They were like, remember to flap!" Angel says trying to sound like an Eraser. We laughed.

"Did you pick up on anything else, Angel?" Max asked.

"You mean besides dead Ari showing up?" I ask. I thought he was gonna be gone and not hurt Max anymore.

"Yeah," Max says sounding happier. I guess she felt really bad about 'killing' him then.

"Well, none of them really felt familiar," Angel says thinking.

Wait? Fang hasn't said anything for a while.

We look around.

He was below us. Like twenty feet. He's flying all unbalanced and weird.

This isn't good.

Max flies over to him. We follow her.

She asks him if he's okay. He said it was nothing but he sounds like he's in pain.

There's like a dark spot on his shirt.

OH NO! Is that BLOOD!?

Max sees it too.

"Your arm!" Max yells.

"It's not my arm," Fang says. Then he starts dropping. Really, REALLY fast.

"IGGY! Over here!" Max screams in panic.

They caught him. He doesn't look good.

"Let's land, see what's wrong," Max says.

We land on a small, rocky shore near the ocean.

Gosh, the ocean is not a good place for Fang. He keeps getting injured.

We helped Max and Iggy carry Fang.

"What's the matter with him?" Nudge asks kneeling down next to him

Fang's shirt is covered in blood.

"Let's just see what we're dealing with here," Max says unbuttoning his shirt.

His side... is... is...is like... shreee-eeaadd-dded.

Oh no! Are we going to lose Fang. I can't lose him. He's like my daddy.

"Nudge, you and Gazzy and Angel rip up a shirt or something. Make some bandages," Max says.

Nudge stares for a while.

"NUDGE!" Max screams.

"Uh, yeah. Come on, guys. I have an extra shirt here... and I got a knife..." she says.

We rip up the shirt.

Iggy feels Fang.

"This feels real bad. REAL bad. How much blood has he lost?" Iggy asks.

"A lot," Max says.

"Just a scratch," Fang mutters.

Liar. Why does he keep trying to be all tough.

"Shhh! You should have told us you were hurt!" Max hisses at him. She's mad. "How!" What?

"How what?" Iggy asks. She shakes her head. Iggy can't see you, Max.

"Iggy, lift Fang's feet. Guys, you got those strips ready?" Max asks.

I handed a bunch of them to her. She folded them up and pushed them on Fang.

Gosh, there's so much blood.

"Someone's coming," Angel says.

I search around. There's a man coming.

"Kids, you okay? What are you doing here so early?" the guy asks. Then he sees Fang. He takes out his phone and called 911.

Max looks at Fang and the at Iggy.

"Max?" I ask as I hear the ambulance sirens.

"Nudge? Take Gazzy and Angel and find a place to hide. We'll go to the hospital. You stay around here, and I'll come back when I can. Quick, before the EMT guys get here," Max says really fast.

"No," I say. I am not NOT leaving Fang. They are NOT leaving us again. I REFUSE to get separated.

"What did you say?" Max says staring at me.

"No, we're not leaving you and Fang and Iggy," I say.

"EXCUSE me? I'm telling you to get out of here," Max says steeling her voice. I don't care that she's mad. We are NOT separating.

"NO, I don't care what happens you're not leaving us again," I say.

"That's right," Nudge says backing me up.

Angel nods.

The paramedics came for Fang.

"Goveryou, allay. Todo ustedes. Egway," Max says. When we were in the School we made up a secret language to use in extreme situations when we don't want anyone to know what we're saying. Not even Jeb knows it.

"No, neckerchu," I say.

(AN: Anyone know exactly what is being said here? I kinda know based on the situation and what they were saying before, not completely. I so want to learn this language.)

"What happened here?" one of paramedics asked.

"Accident," Max says still glaring at us, but mostly me.

"Accident? With what, a rabid bear?" he asked.

"Kind of," Max says probably thinking of the Erasers. The guys shined a light in Fang's eyes and realized that he's unconscious.

Please don't die Fang, I need you. Max needs you. We all need you.

AN: I love this chapter.

Evver noticed how Gazzy's usually the first one to respond during a tough situation? How he always stands up for his family and the things he believes in. The things he says. His quoted observations. I'm just here to shine a light on Gazzy. Most of the quotes are word for word. Some of the conversations are not in the book but the ones that are, are real and happen exactly the way I wrote it. He's strong and a really amazing character. I love this chapter because it shows that he WILL defy Max for what he believes is right. He has never made a comment just for himself, well other than hunger. Which is why the restaurant chapter pissed me off so much. The one thing in the entire series that Gazzy wants, the dude calls the cops.

Hope you guys liked it.

Seriously, tell people about Gazzy. Give him some love. He deserves it.

Review, review, review.


	3. It All Started With An Injury

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. I actually like Glitters with an s more than just Glitter.

Thank you sierra4you111 for PMing me about my story. You are right up there with Glitters and xXxEmo NerdxXx too.

It is a VERY serious issue and I will make Gazzy speeches and rambles and conversations and emails. I will talk about him and tell people about him and give him some recognition. Ooh, I should make posters. Hehe. GAZZY DESERVES SOME LOVE AND HE DESERVES TO BE RECOGNISED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did the flock members would have met a red panda or a sparrow somewhere along the way.

Chapter 2: It All Started With An Injury

When Max realized that I was NOT going to back down, she finally gave in and let us stay.

We packed onto the ambulance. Max held Fang's hand.

"Uh oh... he's fibrillating," one of the paramedics said. What does that mean?

"No!" Max yells. What? What, happened? "That's always how his heart is. It always beats really fast. That's normal for him."

Oh, fiibrillating means fast heart. Shoot, so if those paddle things went on Fang, would he die?

Breathe Gazzy breathe.

We made it to the hospital and they wheeled Fang away.

Max started to follow but a nurse stopped her.

"Let the doctors see him first. You can give me some information. Now, what's his name? Is he your boyfriend."

"His name is... Nick. Nick, um, Ride. He's my brother," Max says lyiing.

The nurse looks at Max like she trying to compare her to Fang.

Yeah, they don't look alike at all.

"He's all of our brother's," Nudge says.

The nurse looks at Nudge. Darn it, we aren't going to get away with this. Maybe we should like run.

"We were adopted. Our parents are ... missionaries. They're away on a ... short mission. I'm in charge," Max says. Yay, for lying Max. Maybe we won't have to run.

"Miss, could you come with us, right now?" said this doctor guy in green jammies who was walking to us.

"Think he noticed the wings yet?" Iggy muttered to me.

Max walked up to him and tapped him on the back of his hand. She's telling him that he's in charge. Iggy nods. Max leaves with the doctor.

"Do you thing Fang will be okay?" I ask him.

"He'll be fine, no worries," Iggy says.

"Okay," I say.

We just sit there waiting.

A nurse walks towards us.

She asks Iggy if he'd be willing to give Fang a blood donation.

He said okay and he left with the nurse.

We waited some more.

Another nurse walks towards us.

"Children, would you follow me please?" the nurse says.

We follow, not really sure what else to do. We've never been completely alone before. "Where are we going?" Nudge asks.

It was like a big conference room or something. Like the places you see on TV when they want to show the government.

This guy motioned for us to sit down.

We looked at each other.

Nudge shrugged, so we just sat down.

Another guy set down these plastic trays with food on it in front of each of us.

Gosh, sooooo hungry.

I folded my arms over my chest. I looked around and Angel and Nudge did the same thing.

"Go on, eat," a guy said.

"No," I say.

The guy's eyes widened.

Iggy walks into the room with some juice and a muffin. They set a tray of food down in front of him too.

He looked at them. "Not gonna happen."

We silently sit there.

Max walks into the room.

"Who are you?" Max asks.

Oh, yeah, forgot to ask them that.

"We're from the Federal Bureau of Investigation and we're on your side. We just became aware that you were having some trouble here, and we came to see if we could help," a guy said handing Max a card. FBI? The FBI is after us now? COOL!

"How nice of you! But aren't most people in a hospital, uh, HAVING SOME TROUBLE? I doubt the FBI comes calling on THEM. So what do you want with us?" Max says.

One guy tried not to laugh. Then they all looked at each other.

"We know you've been through a lot, Max. And we're sorry that ... Nick got hurt. You're in a bad spot here, and we can help,' said the guy that gave Max the card.

We looked at her.

"Angel, give Total some of your food and see if he keels over. If he doesn't, you all can go ahead and eat," Max says. Don't keel over, don't keel over, don't keel over. I wanna eat so baaad.

Total got on the table and wagged his tail. Angel looks like she doesn't want to risk it.

"Look," one of lady agents said taking a bite out of Angel's eggs.

Two others did the same thing to all of our eggs.

One guy took a bite out of Max's plate. "Okay?"

We watched them. None of them like fell over or died or anything.

"Okay, dig in, guys," Max says.

You don't have to tell me twice.

I start shoveling the scrambled eggs down my throat.

Done! I look around. They're still eating.

I looked up. "Can I have maybe two more trays?"

The guy nods and told the nurses.

"So, how are you here to help us? How did you know we were here?" Max asks.

"We'll answer all your questions, but we need you to answer some questions too. We thought it might be easier if we went one on one... less distracting. If you're done eating, we can move into here," a guy says.

What? The dude said he was gonna get me food! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

I glare at them. How dare they forget my food.

"You're not separating us," Max says.

"No, just separate tables. All in the same room, see?" the lady said.

Max groans.

She pushes her empty tray away and nods her head at us.

I still want my food.

The guy lied to me.

We walk into the room.

AN: Hope you guys enjoy the story.

Review, review, review.


	4. The Hospital

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

No one's read my third update yet. I'm getting kind of worried guys. Are people not liking it as much as my first one? Read and review please, so I know this doesn't suck. I tend to think that everything I do sucks. Every once in while, you guys just skip a chapter or something and seriously it scares the crap out of me, cuz then I start thinking that all of a sudden my story is getting sucky. It isn't sucky, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I have never published a book in my life. I want to one day, but that day hasn't come yet.

Chapter 3: The Hospital

We all sat down into different chairs.

A guy sat down across from me. "Hi honey, let's start. Shall we? What's your name?"

Think of a name. Think of a name.

"Captain Terror," I say.

He looked at me wierd. "And how do you spell that?"

"Captain, like the captain of a ship and then Terror, you know T-E- R-O-R," I say.

"Your name is Captain Terror," the guy says like he doesn't believe me.

"That's right," I say. I look over at Max. Am I doing this right? I hope I'm doing this right. She's talking really quietly to another guy. "Are you really FBI?"

"Yes, how old are you?" he asked.

Should I tell him m;y real age? Eh, no way they could track us down with our ages. We don't even know our real birthdays. I could be like fifty for all I know. "Eight. How old are you?"

That kind of started him a bit. Did I do something wrong?

"Uh... um, you're kind of tall for an eight year old, aren't you?" he guy asked. Darn, should have told I was like fifteen.

"Uh huh. We're all tall. And skinny. And we eat a lot. When we can get it," I say. Which reminds me. Where is my food?

"Yes, I see. Tell me... Captain," he guy asks. Hehe. I like being called captain. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" The guy holds up a blurry, black and white picture of an Eraser half morphed.

Cue small, mental twitch and shudder.

"Gosh, no. What IS that?" I ask with wide innocent eyes.

The guy just sits there for a bit.

I am good. Hehe.

"I guess you are free to go then," he says.

"Bye," I say cheerfully and got up.

I walked over to Angel.

Angel and me talked about our interviews. She said she controlled his mind a little.

I shudder a little. She just smiles at me.

Soon Iggy walk over to us.

A nurse walks over to us and hands us some muffins, juice, and bagels.

"So I don't get more scrambled eggs?" I ask the nurse.

"Won't the muffins do?" she says.

"I guess," I say disappointed.

The nurse walks away.

Nudge walks to us and she sits down. Angel gives her a muffin and juice.

Max si still talking. She doesn't look happy.

She looks at us.

I held up a bagel. Telling her that I was saving her one.

She smiles then turns back to the lady.

Hey, wasn't she talking to a guy earler? Did the guy turn into a girl?

"Hey," Iggy said elbowing me.

"What?" I say.

"That lady. The one talking to Max, wants us to go with her," he says.

"What do you mean?" Nudge says.

"The lady says the place is like safe or something and she says we don't really have much of a choice because Fang is so bad," Iggy says.

"Oh," I say.

Soon, Max walks over to us. I give her, her bagel. She chews on it while she tells us what the lady, Anne, wanted. She says she thinking about agreeing. We talk for a bit about our interviews.

The nurse tells us to follow her.

We wait near the operating room, waiting for Fang to come out.

Hope he's okay.

I wonder what his interview would be like.

Two hours later, Fang comes out of surgery.

But we can't see him yet.

Max goes to wait for Fang near the operating room or the OR or whatever.

We wait for a while.

Max walks back into the room with that Anne lady.

Max is back! Max is back! Max is back!

She smiled at us and gave us a thumbs up.

Yay! Fang's okay! Fang's okay! Fang's okay!

That's what she meant, right? Yeah, that's what she meant.

"Whoop, whoop." Nudge high fived me.

Angel runs up to Max and hugs her.

"He's gonna be fine," Max says.

YAY!

"Can we see him?" Iggy asks.

"Ig, I hate to break it to you, but you're blind. However, in a little while you can go listen to him breathe and maybe talk to him," Max teases him.

Iggy does his weird smile scowl thing that he does all the time.

"Hi, everyone. Max may have told you about me. I'm Anne Walker, from the FBI. Has Max filled you in on the agreement we made?" Anne said.

"Yes, we're going to stay at your house for a teeny little while," Angel says.

"That's right," Anne says smiling.

"Us and Total," Angel says.

"Total?" Anne asked.

Where the heck was he?

Angel scowls at me.

"My dog," Angel says pointing under the chair. Oh, there he is.

"How did you get a dog in here?" Anne asks looking amazed.

"Yes! So, well, as soon as F... Nick is somewhat mobile, we'll go to Anne's house, rest up, get Nick up a hundred percent. Cool?" Max says.

We nod.

"FNick?" Iggy muttered, smirking. I cackle.

She ignored us.

"Actually, Nick won't be mobile for at least a week. So we can all head to my place today, and it can come out when he's ready," Anne says.

Huh? What?

"No, That wasn't what I agreed to. We're no leaving Nick here alone," Max says.

"He'll have doctors and nurses and agents at his door. Round the clock," Anne says.

Max crosses her arms over her chest. "No, two of your agents would be a snack for an Eraser."

Anne ignored her.

"It will be more comfortable for you at my house. Much better for you," Anne tries.

"But not much better for Nick," Max says.

"But... Nick can't be moved. Were you just planning to just hang out in his room?" Anne says.

Darn it, she has a point. It's still more comfy then the ground though.

"Can we see Fang, now?" I ask.

"Of course, he's sleeping though," Anne says.

We walk into the room.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang," I sing as I hug him lightly.

He smiles and rubs my head.

Everyone else takes turn hugging Fang.

Max hugs him for a while.

"The girls can have the been. Iggy and I can sleep on the floor," I say.

"Excuse me, sexist piglet? How about the two smallest people share the bed cause they'll fit. That would be you and Angel," Max says raising her eyebrows.

Huff. Piglet? I'm not that small. I should be a pig. A big chubby one.

"Yeah, like, I'm too much of a cream puff to sleep on the floor?" Nudge says narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm a man, men sleep on the floor," I say stubbornly.

"Fang's a man," Nudge says.

"Fang is injured, he doesn't count," I say.

"I'm not that weak," she shreaks at me.

"I'm not that small. Why can't I be a pig? Why do I have to be a piglet?" I complain.

"You're strong," Nudge says.

"No, I'm not. No one cares," I say glumly.

"We care about you," Angel, Iggy, and Nudge say hugging me.

I smile.

We look towards Max. She's talking to Fang.

"When do I get out of here?" Fang says.

"They say a week," Max says.

"So, like, tomorrow?" Fang says.

"That's what I'm thinking," Max says.

"So, Fnick, can I change the channel? There's a game on," Iggy says.

"Make yourself at home, Figgy," Fang says.

Me, Iggy, and Fang sat and watched the game.

We crashed early. The FBI guys gave us these yoga mat things. We stacked hands and went to sleep.

We woke up to a nurse walking into the door.

"Hi, I'm here to take Nick's temperature," the nurse says.

"Now?" Max asks.

She just nods.

Fang just shrugs.

Oh well.

Max told Fang about the Anne situation.

One of the nurses came to give us some food. Yay! Food.

I shoveled it into my mouth.

Done! Gonna save Fang this muffin. It's blueberry. His favorite.

"Can I get like one more plates, please?" I ask before she has a chance to leave. Maybe two was too much. I'll just ask for one this time.

"Sure, sweetie," she says.

Then she leaves.

The doctor comes in to change Fang's bandages. He looks confused.

I look at Fang. His gashes are only thin pink lines.

"I just don't understand it," the doctor says.

"Guess I'm good to go," Fang says trying to sit up.

"Wait! You're nowhere near ready to move or leave. Please, Nick, just lie still and rest," Anne says coming in.

Fang's like, yeah, yeah.

"Nick, now you're feeling a bit better, maybe you can convince your brothers and sisters to leave with me. I've offered for all of you to come stay at my house, to rest and regroup. Max refused to leave without you. But, I'm sure you can see that it's pointless for them to stay here and be uncomfortable. And you'd be joining us in a week or so," Anne says.

Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Max leans against the wall and crossed her arm.

"So, how do you feel about it, Nick?" Anne says.

Fang looks at Max. "Whatever Max says. She's in charge."

Max grins.

Anne looks at Max.

"I can't leave Nick," Max says.

"If you all stay, maybe I could examine..." the doctor starts.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate all your help," Anne says.

"We heal really quickly," Max says.

"What do I have to do to get some food in this joint," Fang says.

"You still have an IV. The doctors don't want you eating solid...," she says but sees Fang's narrowed eyes. He's really scary when he wants to be.

"We saved a tray for you," Max says handing him the tray.

Which, reminds me. The nurse LIED to me again. Gosh.

Fang dug in.

"I need to get out of here. The hospital smells alone are making me crawl the walls," Fang says in between bites.

"I think F... Nick is ready to come with us," Max says looking at Anne.

"Okay, let me go clear up some paperwork. It'll take about an hour and a half to drive to my home. I live in northern Virginia. Okay?" Anne says.

"Yeah," Max says.

Anne leaves and Max looks around at us.

"I don't know what's coming guys, but keep your eyes open and head's up. You sure you can move?" Max says.

"Sure," Fang says shrugging. He lays down and shut his eyes.

"After all, Fnick is Superman," Iggy says.

"Shut up, Jeff," Max says lifting his fingers to her face to show him that she's smiling.

AN: Read and Review! Read and review! Read and review!


	5. Bath Time

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you sierra4you111 for your reviews. I'm glad that I can make you laugh.

Sorry for not updating in four days. As I've mentioned before. I don't really like updating on weekends. For the next two months I have class from 9-6pm on Mondays so I'd only be updating one of my stories during that time. The order is going to be at random. I updated my other story on Monday. I honestly have no other excuse for not updating yesterday other than I didn't feel like it. Sorry.

Anyways.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Bath Time

We got onto Anne's car. We're kinda squished but it's okay I guess. Wish, she'd let us fly. Fang can stay in the car.

Max sat by the right window. Nudge had the one up front. I sat next to Max. Anne was driving. Duh! Max obviously won't. She'd kill us. Angel got the other window seat and Fang was next to her.

Max looks kind of uncomfortable. "Gol,Virginia shore is purty," she says to me.

I grin at her.

It is really pretty. There are colorful trees and green grass and horses.

Total was sitting on her before then he moved over to Angel.

"Oh gosh, look at that. That horse is totally white. Like an angel horse. And what are those rolled up straw things?" Nudge says pointing out the window.

"Bales of hay. They roll them like that instead of making haystacks," Anne says from the front seat.

"It's so pretty here. I like these hills. What's the kind of tree with the pointy leaves and all the colors?" Nudge asks.

"Maples. They usually have the most color," Anne answers.

"What's your house like? Is it all white with big columns? Like Tara? Did you see that movie?" Nudge asks.

"Gone with the Wind. No, I'm afraid my house isn't anything like Tara. It's an old farmhouse. But I do have fifty acres of land around it. Plenty of room for you guys to run around. We're almost there," Anne says. COOL!

Twenty minutes later we got closer to this one house. The car moves through the gates.

"Well, here we are. I hope you like it," Anne says.

It's so... so... so... perfect looking.

"There's a pond out back. It's so shallow that it might still be warm enough to swim in, in the afternoons. Here, everyone pile out," Anne says stopping the car.

We pour out of the car.

"The air smells different here. It smells great," Nudge says.

And it's pretty too.

It just smells open.

Anne opens the door.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come see your rooms," Anne says.

Rooms? With an s? I get my own room? Awesome!

I look at Max. She nods.

I follow Angel and Nudge through the door.

"What does it look like," Iggy says.

"It looks like paradise, Jeff," Fang says.

There are seven rooms and five restrooms. A little too perfect, right? Max doesn't really seem worried. Well, you know, more than usual.

We hang out for a while, then Max decides that we should all take showers.

What? Me? Clean? No, not gonna happen. "Nope," I say.

"Gazzy go shower," Max says glaring at me.

"I don't want to and you can't make me!" I yell running away.

"Gazzy!" Max shouts.

Suddenly, I run into something.

It's Fang.

"Caught ya," Fang says carrying me to the restroom.

"NOooooo!" I shout trying to squirm myself out of his arms.

"Shower. I'm watching the door," Fang says before he shoves me into the bathroom and hand me my clothes.

I huff. "Fine."

Fang chuckles.

He's not really keeping watch, is he?

I peek open the door. He's not here. I carefully step outside.

Then suddenly, out of no where, Fang pops up and shoves me back in.

"Told you, I'm keeping watch," Fang says.

"Darn it, I was so close," I mumble.

"No you weren't," Fang says from outside the door.

What if I just sit here?

"You aren't coming out until you are clean," Max calls through the door.

I huff. Grudgingly, I turn on the water and take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, I'm done.

I walk out the door.

He's gone? He wasn't taking watch? This sucks. I took a shower for nothing.

I walk back into the living room.

"Where's Fang?" I ask Iggy and Angel.

"In the shower," Iggy says.

I huff some more.

Iggy laughs at me.

A couple minutes later, Fang walks out from one of the restrooms.

"I hate you," I say giving him a mock glare.

He just chuckles and rubs my head.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

"We'll wait for the other two girls, then we can go outside or something," Iggy says.

"Why do girls take so long?" I complain.

"Hey!" Angel says whacking me on the head.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"How long have they been in there?" I say.

"Thirty minutes?" Fang says guessing.

Ten minutes later, Nudge comes out.

"Hey, guys. This house is like so amazing. And I love the showers. Haven't had a nice, long one in a while. It feels so good. Like it's raining and the water is like the perfect temperature or... urmph" Nudge rambles.

"Yeah, it's cool. Now stop talking," Iggy says.

Nudge huffs then glares at Iggy. "I'm glaring at you."

She sits down, then accidentally bumps into Fang.

Fang hisses a little.

Oh gosh! Fang's injure. I forgot. Did I hurt him earlier?

Gosh, Gazzy, you're so dumb sometimes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry Fang," Nudge apologizes.

"It's okay," Fang says.

"I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" I ask worried.

"No," Fang says.

"Okay," I say. I feel better now.

Ten minutes later, Max still isn't out yet.

"I am gonna go call her," I say.

"Yeah, okay," Fang says.

"Max!" I shout, while pounding on the bathroom door.

She opens the door. Finally! Max is done.

"Can I go outside?" I ask.

"I was convinced you were kind of dirt colored," Max says.

I grin. "Call it camouflage. Can I go outside?"

"Yeah, let's go together, give Iggy some landmarks," Max says.

AN: Hope you guys liked it.

Review, review, review.


	6. Explorations

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. Glad you like my quotes.

Just so everyone understands, that camouflage quote in the last chapter was written by JP, not me, him.

Whooooooooooh! Every chapter of Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman has a double digit number of viewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum plot and the characters belong to JP. I just added in stuff.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: Exploration

We're walking. We're walking. We're walking, walking, walking.

It's so openy and awesome out here.

We walk towards a red house near some trees.

"What is that, like a plane hangar?" Nudge asked.

"It's a barn," Fang said.

Max has been watching him. She's trying to make sure he's okay.

I think he is, a guy in pain can't grab me and throw me into the bathroom, right?

"A barn with animals?" Angel asked excitedly.

Total just started barking.

"Yep, guess so," Max says. She scoops him up into her arms. "Listen, you. No more with the barking. You're going to spook somebody."

Total is looking at her weird, but he stays quiet.

We walked into the barn.

Horseys!

"That first one is Sugar," Anne said from behind us.

I jump.

Where the heck did she come from?

I look at her.

"He's beautiful," I hear Nudge say.

I turn back around. "He's big."

"Big and sweet," Anne says.

Anne takes out a box.

What's in the box?

I look as she opens it.

Carrots?

Are there rabbits around?

"Go on. He likes carrots. Hold it flat in your hand," Anne says giving a carrot to Nudge.

Nudge steps up. She looks kind of scared.

Sugar the horse ate the carrot.

Now, Nudge looks happy.

I wanna try.

I am about to raise my hand to grab a carrot but Anne closed the lid.

I pout.

"You guys have another hour. Dinner's at six," Anne says walking away.

Everyone else walks outside. I gotta pet the horse.

I ran up to Sugar, rubbed his head, then ran outside.

We walk and walk and walk some more.

There's a pond up ahead.

"Oh, YEAH! I am so there!" I said.

It was so big and natural looking.

"We don't have time right now, Gazzy, but maybe we can go swimming tomorrow," Max says.

Yes!

"It's just so beautiful here, like the Garden of Eden," Nudge says calmly.

"Yeah, and that turned out well," Max mutters. What happened to it?

"Look, there are more animals over there," Angel says pointing to the right.

Cool! There's so many animals.

"Okay, we can swing by em on the way back to the house. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Max says.

"SHEEP!" Angel cried.

"Anne is quite the animal lover. Horses, sheep, goats. Chickens. Pigs," Fang says.

"Yeah, I wonder who's for dinner," Max says.

Gosh, I'm hungry.

Fang smiles at Max.

Awwh, Maxy is blushing. Hehehe.

I turn back to the animals.

Piggies!

"Pigs, look. Come here, Ig," I say leading Iggy's hand down so he's scratching the piggy.

It's squealing. Hehe.

"Pigs are so lucky. No one cares if they're dirty or live in a pigsty," I say.

"That's because they're pigs," Max says.

Total jumped out of Max's arms and scratched her.

"Hey!" Max says.

Total is barking and barking at this other dog.

"Total! Stop it! It's his yard. Angel!" Max says.

Angel walks over and grabs Total by the collar and pulls him away.

"Since when does he have a collar?" Max asks.

"Okay, Total, calm down," Angel says rubbing his head.

"Putz," I say in what I think would be Total's voice.

Max looks shocked. Then she looks at me. I look away and start to whistle.

She's not reacting.

Darn it. So close.

"Come on, guys. Let's go chow," Max says.

We went back to the house.

TIme to eat!

Guess what?

Anne can't cook either.

But on the bright side, she isn't Max. Her cooking and driving aren't going kill us. Her food is just kind of bland and not very good.

After dinner, we went into Max's room, so we can look through those papers again.

Max takes out the papers. "Okay, let's see what we have here." The pages that we were able to read weren't there anymore.

(AN: Seriously, how the heck does that happen? Did they get switched or something? It is not possible for letter to just change. This is paper we're talking about , not a computer. It wasn't whited out or anything. The letters just changed forms on the paper. I don't think my evil stuffed animals can even do this. Gonna think about this. Can anyone explain this to me?)

What the heck? How did that happen?

"How about we each take two pages and comb through them. Figure out what we can. See if anything about the numbers looks familiar or has a patturn," Max says.

"Sounds like a plan, except for me," Iggy says.

"I'll read you out some numbers," Fang says.

Iggy nods and Max passes out the sheets.

Fang reads to Iggy. I read my sheet.

We stared and stared at these papers for an hour. We tried any patturn, code, technique we could think of. Nothing works.

There goes another hour. Still nothing.

"This is impossible. This is probably a computerized code. It it is, we'll never break it," Max says dropping her head into her hands.

"But isn't everything a test? Didn't Jeb tell you that everything is a test, back at the School, when we were rescuing Angel? So, that would mean we're supposed to be able to break it somehow," I say looking at the papers.

Gosh, I'm so tired.

"I thought of that. That's what's so irritating. I've tried everything that would occur to me. So I guess, I'm flunking this test," Max says.

No, worries Max, we're flunking this test with you.

Someone knocks on the door.

It's Anne. "Hey, guys, sleepy yet? Krystal? Want to get ready for bed?"

It took me a while to remember that was Nudge.

"Yep, I'm beat," Nudge says.

I yawn.

I look at Max.

She nods.

"Yeah, we were just about to crash," I say.

"Good, anyone need anything? Before you crash?" Anne says.

"No, we're fine," Angel says holding Celeste and following Anne out the hall.

"Ariel, how about letting Total out one last time," Anne says.

"Okay," Angel says.

We walk into our rooms and got ready for bed.

Anne comes back in my room later. She tucks me in.

"Where's Fang?" I say yawning. He usually comes in and tells me a bed time story.

"He's still in Max's room," Anne says.

"Okay, night," I say and close my eyes.

Anne leaves.

The door opens a little later.

"Hey buddy, ready for a story?" Fang says softly.

"Okay," I say smiling.

He tells me a story about this prince that defeats a giant bear to save this baby boy.

It was cool.

"Night," Fang says rubbing my head and leaving the room.

"NIght Fang," I yawn.

AN: Hehe. I just love making Fang go all softy on Gazzy. It's so cute.

Hope you liked it.

Review, review, review.


	7. Food at Anne's

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Yes. I am going to try to put in as much Fang/Gazzy brotherly fatherly fluff as I possibly can. I just find it so cute. A soft side of Fang that only Gazzy knows about.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. I love it too.

Thank you leednalunatic for favoriting and following me. Hehe.

Sorry for not updating yesterday, my sister's friend came over and I don't know why, I just never feel like doing anything fanfiction related when she's here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, if I did Gazzy would be carrying around a stuffed piggy. Hehe. Wourldn't that be adorable.

Chapter 6: Food at Anne's

A couple days have gone by. It's pretty awesome here.

I wake up days later and I smell something. Something delicious.

My bacon senses are tingling.

Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff.

Someone's cooking BACON downstairs!

BACON!

I run down the stairs almost tacking down Nudge.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouts.

"Sorry," I say looking back then running into the kitchen.

"Do I smell bacon?" I ask Iggy.

"Yes you do," he says.

We all sat down.

There was toast, eggs, sausages, fruit, and some other stuff too.

Then there's the bacon.

I grab the plate of bacon. Yumm!

"Gazzy! Share the bacon!" Max calls.

I pout at her.

"Fang, Max won't let me have the bacon," I complain as he walks down the steps and Max leaves the room.

"Yeah, because they're mine," Fang whispers in my ear.

"Noooo," I cry.

Fang grabs a couple strips of bacon and puts it in his mouth. "Mmmm." He smiles at me.

I huff."You suck."

Fang gives me some bacon then takes the plate away and puts it to the the other side of the table. "Eat the other stuff," he says.

"Okay," I mumble.

"Hi, everyone," Anne comes in and says, just when I was about to put some eggs in my mouth.

I shrug and start stuffing down the food.

"I just want to let you guys know. You are living under my house and I will let you do whatever you want, but I expect you to keep your rooms clean and looking picture perfect," Anne says.

There were varying degrees of agreement.

Max just looks at us, like, what the heck, you guys clean your rooms when she tell you to, but you never do it when I do. Hey, unlike Max, she'd probably kick us out or something.

After breakfast we went outside.

It was so much fun. We swam and ran and flew and sparred and flew and rode horses and a lot of other things.

Hehe. Max beat up Iggy. He's all bruised now.

Lunch time!

Anne made a lot of sandwiches.

I had like seven.

Gosh, I think she might be running out of food.

After lunch, she went to go buy groceries.

We continued to play.

Anne watches us sometimes. She likes watching us fly. Sometimes she asks us questions and stuff.

Then we had dinner. Anne got like fifteen bags of groceries.

Anne cooked dinner. It wasn't delicious, but it wasn't horribly, fatal Max food either. It was hot and homemade though, so really, I'm not complaining.

Whoa, whoa, wait a second! I remember seeing Max in the kitchen this morning. Did she cook breakfast? Oh my gosh, she did, didn't she. We're all poisoned. We're all gonna die!

"Iggy! Did Max cook breakfast? I'm too young to die?" I ask.

"Nah, she just put everything onto the plates," Iggy says chuckling.

"But she said she helped make breakfast," I say.

"She might have plopped a couple strips of bacon into the pan, nothing much," Iggy says.

"Oh, okay, I panicked a little right there," I say.

He pats me on the head.

"Do you really think I'd let Max cook?" Iggy said. "I'm not stupid, Gaz. I value my life."

I shrug. "I guess."

Max tells us to take out showers.

Max is taking a shower now. Fang keeps locking me in the restroom everyday, making me take a shower. He's actually keeping watch now or he makes Iggy do it. Believe me. I checked. Multiple times. That butthead.

I shower then sit outside with the guys.

Max is in the shower.

Iggy knocks on door telling her to hurry up.

Max says something.

Iggy sighs then comes back to sit with me and Fang.

Suddenly, we hear a shriek. (AN: Is that spelled wrong? It looks wrong.) It came from Max. She ran to her room and slams the door.

We just look at each other. Fang gets up and goes to the door. He walks in.

He's comes back minutes later.

"Is Max okay?" I ask.

"She okay now," Fang said.

"What happened?" Iggy asks.

"Nothing, she just freaked out a little bit about something," Fang said.

"What about ?" Iggy ask.

"Can't tell," Fang says.

"It's priiiivaaate," I say slowly.

Fang whacks me on the head. Hehe.

Max comes out of her room in her pajamas.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm okay," she says smiling a little.

"Okay," I say.

"Gazzy, bed time, let's go," she says taking my hand.

I yawn. "Okay."

"Night," she says kissing on the forehead.

"Night, Max," I say.

Minutes later Anne comes in. "All nice and tucked in?"

"Yeah," I say yawning. "Night."

"Goodnight," she says.

Fang comes in.

"Hey, Fang. Sooo, what did Max say?" I question.

"Not gonna happen, buddy," Fang says chuckling as he sits down next to the bed.

"Tell me a story, kinda like what happened?" I ask.

"Just stop, I'm not telling you." Fang smiles. "So pick another story."

"The one about the dancing monkey?" I say thinking.

"Alright."

Fang told me the monkey story. Hehe. I like this one. It's funny.

"Night, Gazzy," Fang says.

"Night."

AN: Hope you liked it.

I'm thinking of maybe making another fanfic relating to the stories Fang tells Gazzy. Tell me what you think. Should I? Or would that be too weird.

Anyways, review, review, review.


	8. AN: Gazzy's Bedtime Stories is up!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have decided to create a little sub story from this story.

Max is like the mother. Angel has always been Max's baby. Iggy is like the weird brother. Nudge was really girly sister. Fang is like the dad, so I always thought that even though Gazzy loves Max and views her as his somewhat mother figure, I always thought he had a much more closer bond with Fang. Gazzy could be like Fang's little boy.

So I wanted to make an adorable Fang/Gazzy paternal fluff.

It is going to be basically going to be a collection of oneshots of Fang telling Gazzy different bedtime stories every night.

The first chapter is up.

Also, thank you All That Glitters - Is Sparkly for helping write this summary and coming up with this title. Love you.

Hope you guys read it.


	9. Ponding Time

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Sorry for not updating. I don't know how often I'm going to able to update this week. I have two tests and two quizzes to study for, I have all of my zoology stuff to do, an essay, and other things. I also have to read Zoo by JP too. Gotta read it, the summary sounds so good.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. I have decided to write the bedtime stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.

Chapter 7: Ponding Time

I wake up and sniff air.

No bacon today? Awh.

Oh well, there's still meat. I smell sausages.

I sniff the air some more and skip down the stairs.

Iggy is in the kitchen making eggs and sausages and toast.

"No bacon?" I ask.

"Dude, you ate it all yesterday," he says.

"Did not," I respond.

"Sure," he says.

Max and Fang come down. Then Nudge and Angel.

"Breakfast time!" I cry and sit down stuffing my face.

We chomp down the food.

"Hey, guys, me and Fang have something to tell you guys," Max says.

"You guys are together? ZOMG! Cause of that kiss on the beach? You guys could like get married and I could like your bridesmaid and Angel could be like the flower girl and I could do your makeup and the decora... " Nudge rambles.

"No!" Max yells. Fang is just smirking. "We're not together and we are NOT getting married."

"Oh, nevermind then," Nudge says.

"Okay, what I was going to say was, Fang and I have been flying around the city trying to see if we can find our parents. We as in all of us, not just me and Fang. Fang was looking at the papers and they kind of looked like map coordinates. We didn't find anything yet. We'll keep looking," Max says.

Finding our parents? I wanna come!

"Can we go with you guys next time?" I ask.

"Why not?" Fang says shrugging.

"Maybe because it'd be way past their bed times?" Max says.

"Hey! What about me?" Iggy says.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them," she says pointing at us.

"Please, Max," we begged giving her cutest faces.

"Fine," Max says huffing.

"Who'd you look for so far?" Nudge asks.

"We tried to find Nudge's, and Gazzy and Angel's," Max says.

"You couldn't find them?" I ask.

"Sorry, guys," Max says.

Oh.

A couple minutes of brooding later.

"Can we go swimming now?" I ask.

"Okay, go change," Max says.

We go into our rooms and change.

Anne had gotten us all swim suits and stuff the other day.

Fang got black ones, I got a camouflage one, Iggy got a red one, Angel has pink, and Nudge has purple. I don't know what Max has. I don't think she likes it very much.

We made it to the pond.

Max had borrowed Anne's computer. She's not going in the water. Fang changed but I don't think he going to go in either.

I flew over the pond.

"Bombs away!" I yell.

I tucked in my wings, curled up into a ball, and cannonballed into the pond.

I surfaced.

"Did you see that? That was awesome! I'm going to do that again!" I cry.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself," Max says grinning.

"And don't hurt ME! Watch where you drop! You almost landed on me!" Nudge yells as I am climbing out of the pond.

Oops. "Sorry," I apologise.

I cannonballed again.

Yes! Didn't land on Nudge. Hehe.

What's she doing?

Is that a fish in her hands.

It IS a fish.

Oh well.

Dive bomb time!

I fly up into the air. It's like fifty feet.

Dive bomb!

I cannonballed and then surfaced.

THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Max and Angel were talking.I got closer to see if I could hear what they were saying.

"He talks. Total talks, and you didn't tell me?" Max asks.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Total talks! What the heck. Did I hear wrong? Maybe the water's messing with my ears. Yeah, that's it. There's water in my ears.

"Well...don't tell him I said this, but he's actually not that interesting," Angel says.

He DOES talk?

Max calls for Total.

Total comes closer.

"Total, can you talk?" Max asks.

"Yeah. So?" Total says.

But...but...but...but.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Max asks.

"It's not like I lied about it. Between you and me, I'm still trying to get used to the whole flying kid thing," Total says.

"Okay, makes sense," I whisper as I swim away.

We play in the water for a little while longer.

Everyone is trying to get used to the talking dog. We ask him questions and stuff.

It's so weird, but I guess it'd be more normal then us.

Talking dog. Winged kids. Talking dog. Winged childen.

Yeah, the talking dog's more normal. Right?

We continue our explorations. We played games like tag and we did tricks and stuff in the air.

Anne made more sandwiches for lunch. More than before. Guess she's learning.

We played and ate. Played and ate.

Anne even bought dog food for Total.

"I'm not eating this," Total said.

"Why not? What's wrong with it," Max asks.

"I'm am a Canine American. I refuse to be treated this way. Give me real food," Total says.

"Really? You never said anything before. Why now?" Max asks.

"Because you never gave me dog food before, now chop chop. I'm hungry," Total says.

Gosh, is he gonna be like this all the time? Why did he have to talk?

Max gave him some food and put it in a bowl and placed it on the ground.

"Okay, Total eat up," Max says and walks away.

Anne walks into the room. "Max? Why isn't Total eating the food I got for him."

"Sorry Anne. He doesn't like it. He'd rather eat people food,"Max says.

Soon dinner is over and we go to our rooms.

We get ready for bed.

Anne walks into the room and tucks me in.

I lay in bed for a couple minutes.

Fang comes in a little later.

"Angel wants to go for a fly, go to Max's room and tell her you can't sleep. We'll go looking for our parents along the way," Fang says.

"Okay!" I say.

I walk up to Max's room and peeked my head through the door.

"Max, I can't sleep," I say adding in a little pout.

"Okay, put your clothes on and let's take advantage of this wide open space," Max says.

"Yes!" I whisper shout as I walk back to my room.

Fang is sitting on my bed.

"We did it," I say.

Fang chuckles.

We high five.

Everyone ends up going, even Total.

This is going to be so much fun! I've never flown at night before. It's so different.

AN: Hope you liked it.

If you guys want adorable Fang/Gazzy fluff read Gazzy's Bedtime Stories. The first chapter is up.

Anyways, review, review, review.


	10. Animalia

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, so, so, so sorry for not updating but I had a really busy week. I feel like I haven't updated this in like forever.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Chapter 8: Animalia

We climb out the window and then take off into the air.

Flying is fun.

"I love flying! Just don't drop me," Total says in Iggy's arms.

It was like fourty degrees outside. Cold, but it's still cool.

We swooped and coasted.

It feels so normal.

"Look, bats!" Nudge cries.

Bats? Cool, I've never seen bats before.

There were hundred of them flying all around us. Small, little, fluttery, furry, flying animals.

"Hey, they're mammals, like we are," Max says.

They are? Cool. So, we're more like bats than birds? We have birdy organs and stuff. Eh. Batty birds.

"My ears hurt," Total complains.

"It's there echolocation. It's way cool. Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate," Iggy says.

Total huffed and said nothing.

Is that how Iggy hears stuff? He listens for sounds to bounce off stuff? Iggy's a bat. Hahaha.

Nudge, Angel, and Max put their wings together so they kinda looked like a wheel. Fang is practicing his hawky moves.

I'm bored.

I flew up to Nudge. "You're it!" I cry tapping her on the shoulder and flying away.

All of a sudden Max just like shot away like super super fast.

THAT is so COOL!

Then Max comes back seconds later.

"You have warp drive," I say faintly, still not really knowing if that really happened. She wasn't gone that long. Maybe that didn't really happen.

"I want to ride with you," Total says trying to get out of Iggy's arms and into Max's.

Guess that really did happen.

"What was that, Max?" Angel says wide eyed.

"I think I just developed a new skill," Max says grinning.

I wonder if I'll get any new skills? Like firey fist punches or doom or something.

"Okay, guys. Let's go back," Max says.

"So, we're not going to look for our parents?" I ask.

"Not today. We'll go tomorrow. It's late," Max says.

"Okay," I say.

"Let's go back," Max says.

We fly back.

We go to our rooms and off to bed. Fang reads me another story and then he bids me good night.

The next morning, Iggy made pancakes.

Yay! Pancakes!

We play and hang out again today.

We get fed, then we played some more.

I run over to the piggy pen. I like the piggies. They're like my friends.

The piggies oink at me.

They like mud. I like mud.

We have so much in common!

I put my hand in the mud and make a mud ball.

Fang is standing there with the chickens with his back turned to me.

"Faaanng!" I sing.

Fang turns around.

I threw the ball.

It hits him in the face.

Hahaha.

Now, he's glaring at me.

Ahhahaha.

I run.

Angry Fang is on the loose!

Run, Gazzy, run. Run, Gazzy, run.

"Max! Help Gazzy!" I yell.

Where is she?

Nowhe... Humph.

And I hit the ground.

Fang tackles me.

"Noooooo!" I scream as he smothers my face with mud while I squirm.

"Faaanng, nooooo!" I wine.

"Serves you right," Fang says chuckling.

He gets up and holds his hand out.

I reach for it.

I try to pull him down with me.

It didn't work.

Fang's too strong.

I try to run away.

"And where are you going?" Fang asks as he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Nowhere," I say.

"Why don't I believe you?" Fang asks as he starts to walk.

"Cause you're crazy?" I say.

He chuckles.

"Put me down," I wine.

"Not gonna happen," Fang says.

"Where are you even taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Fang, put me down."

"Yeah, okay," Fang says.

Then he drops me. Just drops me into the pig pen.

I splash into the muddy puddle.

"Fang!" I yell.

I throw mud at him.

He glares at me.

He starts throwing the mud back at me.

"Mud fight!" I yell.

We throw mud at each other for a while.

"Let's go back now. It's time for dinner," Fang says.

"Okay," I say.

We start walking back to the house.

Max takes one look at us and glares.

"Why are you two covered in mud?" Max asks disapprovingly.

Fang just smirks at her and shrugs.

"Gazzy?" she asks.

"Fang threw me into the mud puddles," I say stepping away from Fang.

Her mouth just opens and closes like she doesn't know what to say. She looks at Fang.

He shrugs at her.

"Just...just... go wash up," Max says shaking her head and walks away.

Hehehe.

"You heard Max. Let's go," Fang says.

"Okay," I tell him.

We walk to the hose at the side of one of the buildings.

He turns it on.

Then he sprays it at me.

"Fang!" I shriek turning away.

"What? I'm cleaning you," he says.

He turns it away for a second.

"Your turn." I grab the hose and spray it at him.

I hit him in the face.

"Gazzy!" he cries.

"What? Your face is muddy," I say trying to act all innocent.

I don't think it's working. He's glaring at me.

I start to run.

"Max!" I yell running to her.

She turns to look at me.

"Food!" I say laughing as I reach her.

Fang comes up behind us.

He nuggies my head.

We eat.

We follow Max into the house.

We eat dinner.

It was yummy. Iggy made spaghetti with chicken.

"Are we eating the chickens from outside?" Nudge asks looking at them.

Iggy shrugs.

"No, these chickens are store bought," Anne says.

"Oh, okay," Nudge replies.

We finished eating.

We 'got ready for bed,' for Anne's sake.

After Anne's daily visits and she goes back to her room, we all meet up in Max's room.

We're gonna try and find some of our parents today.

AN: Yays! I updated!

Anyways, I feel like I haven't updated this story especially in like forever.

Hope you guys liked it.

Review, review, review.


	11. The Big Boys

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, so, so sorry, for the really late update. I've been very busy lately.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing.

Thank you Ultimate Thorny Rose for your reviews. Kinda late for his birthday though, huh. Hehe.

Thank you angelwings2999 for favoriting my other Gazzy story.

Chapter 9: The Big Boys

Max and Fang had two more houses to check out still.

We were just getting ready to leave.

"Wait, Total! Total? Maybe it would be better if you stayed home. You know, maybe guard the house or something," Max says as Total keeps trying to jump into her arms.

"That is so condescending," Total says.

"She just meant because, you know, you're so fierce and stuff, and have great hearing and those big teeth," Angel says to Total soothingly.

"Yeah, not just because you're a dog or anything," I heard Max mutter.

"I want to go with," Total says.

"Fine," Max says giving in. Total leaped into her licked her cheek.

We took off into the air like five minutes later.

"So Angel? Have you picked up anything from Anne, about anything? Anything off?" Max asks.

"Not really, from what I can tell, she does work for the FBI. She does care about us and wants us to be happy. She thinks the boys are slobs?"

Slobs? I am not a slob. Okay maybe a little bit.

"I'm blind. How am I supposed to make everything all tidy?" Iggy says.

"Yeah, because you are so handicapped, like you can't build bombs or cook or win at Monopoly. You can't tell us all apart by the feel of our skin or feathers," Max says.

I giggle.

Iggy frowns.

Huh, is Iggy okay?

"Anything else?" Max asks Angel.

"There is something she isn't telling us, but I don't know what it is. It's not even clear in her mind. Just something that is going to happen," Angel replies.

Max looks panicky. "Like what is she going to turn us over to the whitecoats."

"I'm not sure she even knows what whitecoats are. I don't know if it's anything bad. It could be like she's going to take us to the circus or something," Angel says.

"Wouldn't that be redundant," Fang says.

"Hmm, well, I know how easy it's been to relax there, guys. But let's try to keep on guard, okay?" Max says.

"Okay," Angel says.

"I'm chilly," Total says. Gosh, I'm still trying to get used to the dog talking.

"You're wearing a fur coat," Max says.

Yeah, why can't I have fur. I just have these weird little hair things on my arms.

"I want fur," I whisper.

"You have feathers, it's okay," Fang says.

"Oh yeah!" I cry. Nevermind then.

Fang chuckles.

"It's still chilly up here," Total says.

Max just zips Total more into her jacket and keeps flying.

"Much better," Total says happily.

"Yo, first address is down there, showtime," Fang says pointing.

This was the one for Fang.

I hope Fang finds his mom, but at the same time, I kinda don't want to. He's like my daddy. I don't wanna lose him. Is that wrong?

It's a barber shop.

Fang looks disappointed.

"Maybe her dad was a barber?" Nudge says.

Fang shrugs.

"I'm sorry," Max says.

"No big. Didn't think it would add up to anything anyways," Fang says.

I feel bad now.

'Don't, it's normal to think that way,' Angel thinks to me. She hugs me.

"Thanks," I tell her.

She smiles.

"It's probably more wasting of our time, abut should we check out the last one?" Fang says.

"Yes," Iggy says. Course, it's his turn.

"Okay, let's go," Fang says taking off.

Me and Nudge take off after him.

"I'm sorry, Fang," I say.

"It's okay, everything's fine," Fang says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Fang says.

"Where's everybody?" I say looking around.

"Over there," Nudge says pointing to Total at the fire hydrant.

Then everyone took off.

We made it to Iggy's place.

There isn't anything here either. It's like an Asian food store.

Poor Iggy.

"Are there apartments on top of the stores?" Iggy asks hopingly.

"No," Max says sighing.

"What's across the street?" Iggy asks.

"A used car lot. I'm sorry, Ig," Max says.

"It's my fault, guys. I thought I'd cracked the code, but obviously I was totally off my gourd," Fang says.

"Nooooo, Fang," I say quietly.

Fang ruffles my head.

"Well, if you were wrong, then we don't have to be disappointed, right? It just means we still don't know," Nudge says.

"Yeah, that's right," Max says.

"This sucks!" Iggy shouts. He punches a telephone pole. Was that always there? Iggy winces.

"I'm sorry, Ig...," Max starts.

"I don't care if you are sorry! Everyone's sorry! That doesn't matter! What matters is that we find where we belong! I mean, I just can't take it anymore! I need some answers! We can't just keep on wandering from place to place, always on the run, always hunted..." Iggy says walking away then back to us. He's starting to cry.

Awwh, iggy.

Max walks up to us and tried to put her arms around him.

He pushed her off.

"We all want answers, Iggy. We all feel lost sometimes. It's just we have to stick together. We won't stop looking for your parents, I swear," Max says.

"It's different for you. You don't know what it's like. Yeah, I make jokes, I'm the blind kid, but don't you see? You guys. It's so much easier for you. Even your lost isn't as bad as MY lost, you know?" Iggy says.

"We're your eyes, Iggy. You don't have to see when you've got us," I say trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but I won't always have you! What happens if you get killed? Of course I need to see, you idiot! I REMEMBER seeing!" Iggy yells.

Sniff, sniff. I'm sorry, Iggy!

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry come here," Fang says holding me. "It's okay." Fang rubs my hair. "Everything's okay, he wasn't yelling at you."

Sniffles. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Fang says.

"... omeday I'm going to lose you, lose all of you.. and when that happens I'll lose... myself," I hear Iggy continue saying.

Poor Iggy.

Then Iggy threw a piece of the road and it hit the window.

The alarms went off.

"Uh oh," Iggy says.

"Let's split," Fang says.

Angel, me, and Nudge take off after Fang.

"I don't hear anyone coming after us," Nudge says.

Iggy's down there. Sitting on the curb.

Fang starts to fly back.

"Iggy, let's go, get up," Fang says.

"Give me one good reason," Iggy says.

I hear police sirens.

Uh oh.

Max threw Total at Fang.

"You guys go," Max says.

We took off. Not that far away. We hovered a little.

"What's Max saying?" I ask.

"Don't know, we're not Iggy," Fang says.

"Yeah, he would totally be ease dropping," Nudge says.

Suddenly, Max and Iggy ran to the back and jumped into the air towards us.

The cops cars are here.

That was a close one.

She reached us.

"We're your family. We'll always be your family," Max says.

"I know," he says sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go fast," Total says.

We are heading back to Anne's.

Everything's okay again.

AN: Did ya like it?

Review, review, review.


	12. A No Longer Typical Day

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. Yups, that's what I'm trying to do.

Thank you guest person for reviewing. So, did the oblivious weird cow thing mean something? Cuz I didn't get it. Are you calling me a cow? Or are you calling Gazzy a cow? Was there a cow in my story that I don't remember writing about? Shugs.

Thank you MaxRideLuver02 for reviewing.

So sorry for the lack of updates lately.

I will try to update as much as I can even if that as much as I can is only a couple or even one day(s) a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, otherwise.

Chapter 10: A No Longer Typical Day

After our disasterous attempt to try and find our parents and Iggy's melt down, we made our ways back to Anne's.

We went to our rooms, went through our daily nightly routines and went to bed.

The next morning was another typical day.

We played, we laughed, we ate.

Suddenly, it was dinner time.

We walk up to the kitchen door.

"Something smells really, really good," I say sniffing the air.

"Yeah, it does smell good," Iggy says.

We walk into the kitchen just as Anne takes something out of the oven and sets it on the table.

There's like these two giant trays of nummy smelling stuff coved in tin foil.

We hurriedly got to our chairs and sat down.

Anne took off the tin foil and under the foil there was this gooey, casseroley looking thing.

It looks so gooodd.

Max held out her plate. "What is this? I mean, looks good. Smells good. Is that broccoli? Yum."

Anne puts a giant spoonful onto Max's plate.

My turn.

Each of us held out our plates.

Fang gave Iggy his.

Anne gives Total some food too.

"Thanks for making dinner, Anne," Max says.

"At least I'm making a lot of it. I'm learning," Anne says.

Yeah, she is.

I gobble down my food.

We ate a lot. It was really good.

Gosh, I'm stuffed

Then Anne brings out apple pie.

PIE!

"I love apple pie!" Nudge says.

"Do you have two of them?" I say anxiously.

Anne takes out another one. "I told you, I'm learning."

"Yes!" I say punching my fist into the air.

"I'd like to talk to you guys. Sort of a family meeting," Anne says.

Darn it. I knew something was coming.

"You've all done beautifully here. You've adjusted better than I thought possible. And I find I'm enjoying more than I ever imagined. I think we're ready to take the next step. So I've enrolled you in school," Anne says.

Whoa! I did not see that coming.

Fang just starts laughing. "Whoa, you had us going there for a minute."

"I'm not kidding Nick. There's an excellent school nearby. It would be perfectly safe. You could meet other people your age, interact with them. And let's face it: Your education has been spotty at best," Anne says.

Education? What education? We've had no education what so ever. Hehe.

"School? You mean like a school?" Nudge asks. She sounds excited.

"Going to a real school, with other people?" Angel says. She looks kind of scared.

I smile at her. She looks better now.

"Holy frijoles," Total mutters. He's under the table.

Wonder how she'd feel if she finds out Total could talk.

"You'll start Monday. I'll pick up your uniforms tomorrow," Anne says.

Uniforms? But I like my dirt.

Oh my gosh, Fang has to wear white.

Hahahaha. I feel better now.

Then suddenly Max shoves her chair away, runs out the back door, and takes off.

"She'll be okay," Fang says. "Gazzy bath time."

What? Bathtime? Where the heck did that come from. I tried to make a run for it.

I ran into my room and attempted to close the door.

Fang ran after me and stuck his hand in before I could close it.

"Darn it so close," I say.

Fang chuckles. "Come on."

"Why do I have to take a bath everyday?" I ask pouting.

"Because you're dirty," Fang says.

"Dirt is good," I say.

"Uh huh, sure," Fang says.

I try to close the door on him.

"Don't even try it. Don't make me make you take a bath," Fang says mock glaring at me.

I run out the door.

Suddenly I feel a pair hands grab me from behind.

"Caught ya," Fang says.

He carries me to the restroom.

I hear water running.

"Nooooo!" I cry.

Total comes by. "What's all the commotion?"

"Trying to give him a bath," Fang says.

"Help me," I mouth to Total.

Fang's not hurting anymore. Now I can kick and squirm as much as I want.

Fang throws me in the bath tub.

"Faaaanng, I'm still wearing clothes," I say.

Fang laughs.

Total looks over the side of the tub.

He's laughing too.

Huurrph. Laughed at by a dog.

Hehe.

"What are you giggling about?" Fang says.

"Nothing," I say before pulling Total into the tub.

"I'm all wet!" Total shrieks.

"Gazzy, don't do that," Fang says, but he's laughing.

Total glares at us.

"Might as well give you a bath too," Fang says to Total.

"What? No!" Total cries.

"You're wet anyways," Fang says.

He's distracted.

I try to make a run for it.

Fang grabs my hand and pulls me back in the tub.

We take our baths.

Bathtime done.

Everyone is nice and clean.

I think Angel did something to Nudge.

I heard Fang scolding her for something. Something about a book?

Max still hasn't come back yet.

"Fang, is Max okay?" I ask.

"She'll be fine. She'll come back soon. Don't worry," he says ruffling my hair.

Fang goes and gets a glass of water and he goes upstairs.

"Bedtime guys!" Fang says.

We make our ways upstairs after him.

"We're not waiting for Max?" I ask.

"I'll wait for her. She shouldn't be long," Fang says.

"No story?" I whisper.

He ruffles my hair. "I'll be there in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," I say skipping to my room.

I get ready for bed then wait for Fang.

He comes back a few minutes later.

He looks at me for a second.

"Hold on, I forgot something," Fang says then leaves the room.

He comes back with his backpack.

Huh?

"Did you forget something?" Fang says.

"Huh?"

Then Fang takes out Mister Oinkers.

(AN: For those of you that haven't read my Gazzy's Bedtime Stories story, Mister Oinkers is Gazzy's stuffed pig that Fang gave him.)

"Mister Oinkers!" I cry. I grab him. Fang smiles.

"I thought I lost him," I say sniffling. "Thank you Fang."

"Hey, it's okay," he says rubbing my head.

"Where'd you find him?" I whisper.

"I took him for some reason before we left to go find Angel," Fang says. "Story time?"

I nod.

He tells his story.

We told each other good night.

AN: Did you guys like it?

Next chapter everyone's going to school. Yays.

Read Gazzy's Bedtime Stories for some cute Fang/Gazzy fluffy action.

Anyways.

Read and review, read and review, read and review.


	13. Before School Breakfast

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Did you guys have a nice Halloween?

Anyway.

Thank you Never May I for reviewing. Hehe. Mister OInkers does rule.

Thank you borntofly13 for reviewing. I love having new reviewers even if they do turn out to be guests. Anyways, kinda late, don't cha think? Gazzy does appreciate it though. He's three years old right now.

Thank you Giltters for reviewing.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. Me too. I thought he gave in too easy though.

Hehe, hello guest person that reviewed before with the "cute oblivious cow" comment. I GET IT NOW! Seriously, it shouldn't have taken me this long. You were talking about Gazzy's cowlick, right? So, you were calling Gazzy a cute oblivious cow? Or am I totally off, right now? Cuz that would mean that I still don't get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride cuz if I did I would have ended the series differently.

Chapter 11: Before School Breakfast

RECAP TIME! (AN: I think I will be doing these little recaps every once in a while, for your sake and for mine. That way, you guys won't have to go back to last chapter as a refresher, when I've been gone for a while.)

The flock had just gotten back. They had dinner and Anne announces to the flock that she has enrolled them into school. My flies off. Gazzy took a bath and Total fell in the tub. Max comes back. Mister Oinkers returns!

END RECAP!

It's the first day of school today. I get up and put on my uniform. I look in the mirror. Gosh, I look so clean and not dirty. This is so weird. Maybe I can rub some dirt on myself before we go.

Should I be excited or scared? I'm not really sure right now. We've never gone to school before, you know other than THE school.

I walk downstairs.

Max and Iggy are already in the kitchen.

Iggy looks okay. He kind of matches.

But, gosh, Max is wearing a SKIRT! I've never seen THAT before. It's weird.

"You look weird," I say.

She glares at me and I cackle.

"Max looks weird?" Iggy asks.

"She's wearing a skirt," I say.

"Max? In a skirt?" Iggy starts laughing too.

Max whacks him on the head. "Shut up."

Just then Fang walks into the kitchen.

Then time like stopped. I thought Max looked weird?

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Fang?" I cry.

He shakes his head, chuckles a little, and ruffles my hair. "Well, don't you look adorable?"

"I am aren't I?" I reply grinning. "Too clean though."

"We can change that, just don't let Max know," he whispers.

"Don't let Max know, what?" Max asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," Fang says walking out of the room.

I sit down on the table waiting for the eggs

Fang comes back and sits down too.

"Can we play hooky?" Iggy mumbles while he made the eggs.

"Somehow I suspect they're picky about that. I bet they'd call Anne," Max says while dropping toast into the toaster.

"Max can make toast, right? We aren't going to like die from toast right?" I whisper to Fang.

"I think we're okay," Fang says.

Nudge walks in the kitchen. "I look like prep school Barbie," she complained. Then she looked up. She saw Max and got the most horrified look on her face.

Hahaha. It was hillarious!

"Actually, you look like prep school Barbie. I'm just Barbie's friend," she finally said.

Max narrowed her eyes at Nudge.

Angel finally arrived with Total.

'She looks cute, but not as cute as meeeee,' I sing in my head.

She glares at me then starts skipping towards the counter. She turns to me and winks before grabbing some eggs and bacon.

WHOA, WHoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! She did not just take the first plate. That was MINE!

I glare at her.

'I'm the cuter one,' she says in my mind.

'Nuh uh and you took my bacon,' came my mental reply.

She just sticks her tongue out at me.

Grumpily, I went to get my food.

"What's up Gaz?" Iggy asks.

"Angel stole my plate," I grumble.

"Here," Iggy says giving me a double helping.

"Yes! Thanks Iggy," I say.

"No problem," he says.

I sit down. How'd Total get on the stool. Right, he jump high.

I stick my tongue out at Angel.

She grins.

"Angel? No funny business with the teachers, comprende?" Max says bringing her coffee.

Eh. Don't really like coffee. I'll just drink my juice.

"Gotcha," Angel says.

She eats a little.

"I mean, unless I really have to," she says.

"Angel, please. Nothing that makes us stick out or look different, okay? Play by the rules," Max says almost begging.

'Don't do that to Max, it's not nice,' I think towards Angel.

'I know, I'll try,' she replies.

'I'm cuter cause unlike you, I'M NOT EVIL!' I think to her.

She just looks at me smirking like she's telling me 'that's what you think.'

I just scowl at her.

"That goes for all of us," Max says.

Huh? What? What are we talking about again?

"Try to blend, people. Don't give anyone ammo to use against us," Max says.

Hehe. Ammo.

I'll try. I really will, but things that go boom is like my life. I won't blow anything up, really badly. Just a little bit.

'And you say I'm evil?' Angel mind says to me.

'Hey! Explosives are not evil,' I think to her.

'Whatever you say,' she thinks sarcastically.

"Goodness, you're all us," Anne says. "This beats frozen waffles. Thanks, Jeff. Oh and Jeff, I meant to tell you. You and Nick will be in the same class. It'll help you get your bearings."

Iggy looks uncomfortable. Poor Iggy.

"Can Total come?" Angel asks.

"Nope," Anne says.

"I'll be fine. Chase some ducks or something," Total whispers.

"This uniform is so uncool," Nudge complains.

"I know. Fortunately you'll be surrounded by a whole bunch of other uncool uniforms," Anne says.

Hold on, so we're all going to look the same? So does that mean dirt is going to make me look different? Awwh man! Oh well. I'm just gonna roll around in the dirt at recess. No one can stop me! Haha.

"Ariel are you drinking coffee?" Anne asks.

"Uh huh, get jump started for first grade," Angel says.

Then Max sighs and gives Total some coffee too.

Annes look from Angel to Total, going like what the heck?, but decided to let it go.

"Okay, I'll bring the car around front. Wear jackets, it's chilly this morning," Anne says before leaving the kitchen.

Off to school, we go.

AN: Love it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Anyways, school starts in the next chappy!

Anyone excited?

Review, review, review.


	14. First Half Of The First Day Of School

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I am so, so, so sorry for the extremely long wait. It's been almost a month since I last updated and I am extremely sorry. November has just been an extremely busy month for me. I've had five tests, four essays, ten quizzes, a class trip to the zoo, a class trip to the aquarium, my volunteer stuff at the zoo, a scout picnic to plan, a scout camp menu to plan, a scout camp to get ready for, an award that I am going to try to get, there was pinterest, Thanksgiving baking, school, scouts, tons of scout related emails, school related emails, and a lot of books waiting to be read. I will try and never do this to you guys ever again. Two weeks of unupdated stories max. That's an almost promise. If I ever do this again, please, someone come and slap me, cuz this is unexceptable even with all the stuff I had to get done.

Thank you AmiRide for favoriting me.

Thank you LucianAngelStar39 for favoriting both my story and me and for reviewing.

Thank you Never May I for reviewing. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum RIde otherwise I would have totally mentioned Pokemon.

Chapter 12: First Half of the First Day of School

RECAP TIME!

It's the first day of school. Each flock member has put on his or her uniform and eaten their breakfast.

END RECAP!

We are on our way to school.

The car ride was short and really quiet.

Anne pulled up to this really big building.

I think we passed by it before. Maybe while we were flying.

"Okay, kids. They're expecting you. All the paperwork is done," Anne says looking back at us.

Gosh, I'm kinda scared now. We've never been to school before. We've never been normal before. Breathe Gazzy breathe. Everything is going to be okay. I hugged my backpack. Mister Oinkers is here. He'll protect me.

Fang puts his arm around my shoulder. I look up at him. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here. If anything happens just tell me, I'll take care of it," Fang whispers.

I smile. "Okay."

"I know it seems scary, but it'll really be okay. Please just give it a chance. And I'll have a treat waiting for you at home this afternoon. We clear on how you'll get home."

Treat? What kind of treat? Like food treat? Like ice cream? Or cake? Or...

"It's about a ten minute WALK," Anne says emphasizing the word walk, meaning no flying home. Well, that sucks. "And here we are." Anne pulls up to the curb.

We each took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

"Here we go," Max mutters taking Nudge's and Angel's hands. She walked with them towards the school.

Fang patted my shoulder.

We walked into the school. It was okay, I guess. It didn't smell or look like THE school, so I think we're good. Sort of. Maybe. Oh my gosh, I'm scared.

I looked back at Fang and he smiles a little at me.

Right, if anything happens, go to Fang. Fang would know what to do. He always knows what to do. If I can't find Fang, I'll find Max. They know how to do everything.

Everything is okay. Nothing bad is going to happen.

I look around.

Oh my gosh, where am I? I wasn't really looking.

"Zephyr, is it?" this teachery lady said looking at me.

Calm, Gazzy, calm. "Yeah? That's me," I say.

The teachery lady smiled. "Zephyr, you're with me. Come along, dear." She holds out her hand.

Max nods.

Okay, I follow the teachery lady. This isn't that bad.

I looked around, looking for escape routes, memorizing the people, and all that other stuff that Max taught us to do just in case something happened and we had to get out fast.

The teacher lady led me to this room and she opened the door. There were lots of kids in there and they were sitting behind desks and stuff.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. Zephyr, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher lady asked.

"No, not really," I said.

Some of the kids laughed.

Did I say anything funny? I don't remember saying anything funny.

"Zephyr, please introduce yourself. The class would like to know who you are," the teacher lady said.

Know who I am. They don't really want to know who I am right? I looked up at her and looked back down. "Oh, okay, my name's Zephyr. Zephyr Walker and I'm new. Um... I just moved here and I have a sister, two step sisters, and two step brothers." Um, Max says I shouldn't talk about bombs. "Yeah."

"Okay, Zephyr, please find an empty seat," the teacher lady says.

I sat down between these other two boys.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," the other guy said and looked away.

Oh. Okay.

I saw a little plague thing. It said Ms. Cuelbar. I guess that's the teacher's name. Coo-el-bar? Coolbar? Eh, I'll just say miss or wait until someone else says it.

I was in third grade.

Miss teacher wanted us to practice our spelling. I thought I was spelling the stuff right, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe Nudge does spell better than I do.

She'll never know though. Hehehe.

We did more spelling. Then we did math. I'm not that good with math either.

Gosh, everything is so hard.

"Class, recess time," Miss Teacher said.

I was walking around making a nice little collection of rocks. Weapons if I needed them.

"Watch this! I'm gonna fly!" I heard some kid yell behind me.

I turned around. There was this boy was standing on top of the jungle gym thing and he was holding his arms out like he had wings.

I hope he's got more than arms.

Maybe he did have wings. Maybe I'm not the only one. Maybe there are more kids like me, well you know other than Max, Fang, and the others.

"Yeah? Let's see it," I say kind of excited.

The kid looked kind of taken aback, but then he tried to look coll and he jumped.

He hit the ground almost instantly, landing in an awkward, crumpled heap.

He couldn't fly worth a nickel.

There was silence then the kid started to cry and yelling out that his arm hurt.

Immediately the playground watchers hurried to the kid and took him to the nurse's office. Well, I think that's where he went.

I went back to my little rock collection.

"What'd you do that for?" someone asked from behind.

I looked up. "What?"

There was a bigger kid looking at me angrily. What did I do?

"Listen, spaz, when some wingnut says he's gonna fly off of something, you tell him to get the heck down from there! You don't say 'Let's see it!' What's the matter with you?" the big kid asked.

I shrugged even though that actually hurt his feelings a little. "I didn't know."

"What, you grow under a rock?" he asked.

"No, I just didn't know," I say frowning.

The kid looked disgusted and then he walked away.

"Yeah, he didn't know. Cause he's form the planet Dumbass," I heard the kid say.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. What would he know about me? He doesn't know anything about me.

I walked around looking for Fang. I couldn't find him.

Hey, there's Iggy.

AN: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought.

Again, I am really, really sorry for the super long update.

Oh, has anyone read The Last Vampire series otherwise known as Thirst or what I consider to be my vampire bible and or the best vampire series of all time. Written by Christopher Pike?

THERE'S GONNA BE A MOVIE! EEEEEEEK! SO EXCITED! REALLY, REALLY EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE!

It's gonna be rated r though.

Good think I'm nineteen.

Anyways,

Review, review, review.


	15. Stink Bomb

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I am such a horrible person. I forgot to wish you guys a happy Thanksgiving. Please forgive me.

Awwwh, thanks sierra4you111 it makes me happy that I can impact you in that way.

Thank you Glitters for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, otherwise it would have turned out very, very weird and not make sense at all.

Chapter 13: The Stink Bomb

RECAP TIME! (Even though, the last update was just yesterday, I still wanted to give you guys a recap, just in case you might have missed it or something. See? The recaps do have another purpose.)

It was the first half of the first day of school. Gazzy had class, then he had recess. This kid was being a jerk to him and he went in search for Fang. When he couldn't find Fang, he found Iggy.

END RECAP!

I ran over to Iggy and tugged on his shirt. "Iggy?"

"Dude, call me Jeff. How've you been," he says smiling a little.

"This kid was being jerk to me," I complain.

"And someone put a kick me sign on my back," Iggy says.

I frown. "Why would someone do that?" I ask.

"Because they're jerks," he says.

"I didn't even get the chance to roll in the dirt," I say.

"How about a little revenge?" Iggy says with a smile on his face. You know the smile. The one where we doing something really fun, but still kind of scares me a little? That smile.

"I thought Max says no funny business," I say but feeling kind of excited.

"We're not gonna do anything that bad. Putting the guys in a room with you, when you let loose is bad. This is nothing."

"Okay, stink bomb then?"

"Stink bomb."

We started making stink bomb plans.

"You find your guy's location and I'll find my guy's location," Iggy says.

"Then we'll find a place to draw them to, at a certain time, without letting them know that we're the ones doing it," I say.

"Then we'll set off the bomb," Iggy continues.

"Perfect," I say.

We high fived.

"Alright, let's get to work on this bomb," Iggys says.

"Want my socks?" I say.

Iggy laughs. "Give em."

Soon, the bomb was complete.

"Phase one, complete," Iggy says.

"Time for phase two?" I ask.

"Duh," came his reply.

"What's phase two?" I ask.

"Finding our targets. Now we need a location," Iggy says.

"Do you know where the boy's bathroom is on the second floor?"

"I think so," Iggy says.

"We could bring them there. When?" I say.

"Thirty minutes after lunch?"

"Twenty, I don't think the teacher would let us out if there's only like ten or fifteen minutes of class left."

"Right."

"So, getting them there would be phase three?"

"Nope, phase three is getting myself out of the room without Fang getting suspicious," Iggy says.

"Right, so basically get us out of class, then phase four would be getting the guy out of class," I say.

"Right."

"So how do you get out of class without Fang finding out? He gets suspious easily," I say.

"Okay, so there's this girl and she likes Fang. I'll just use her as a distraction," Iggy says.

"Someone likes Fang?" I ask. And it's not Max?

"Yup," Iggy says.

"Eew!" I cry. Fang goes with Max. Max goes with Fang. I don't like this.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll understand when you're older," Iggy says. No, I won't. What will I understand? I don't get it.

"So, um do I ask to go to the bathroom or something?" I ask.

"Guess so, just make it convincing," Iggy says.

"Should I do a little potty dance or something," I ask.

Iggy laughs. "Sure."

"Phase four is getting them out of the room?"

"Yeah."

"Phase five is getting them in the bathroom."

"Phase six is the release."

"Is there a phase seven?" I ask.

"Yeah, phase seven, we get the heck out of there before we get caught," Iggy says.

"Yeah, cause that would be bad."

"Okay, so we'll meet at lunch and continue this discussion."

"We'll talk targets and methods."

"Can I keep the bomb?"

"Nope."

"Awwh, why not?"

"Because, you... Okay, fine. You can keep the bomb."

"Yes!"

"Let's do this!" we cry together.

The recess bell rings.

"Bye Iggy," I say.

"Dude, call me Jeff. See ya later," he says.

"Right."

I start walking to class.

I see that guy walking.

He's walking in the same direction, I am going.

I follow him.

He lines up with his class kinda close to mine. Not really that close but I can still see him.

His teacher take her class and my class is going in the same direction.

So, I kind of watch the guy out of the corner of my eye.

I see him enter a room.

We pass by and he's sitting kinda in the back.

Yay, less work for me!

Time passed.

It's lunch time.

I had a small balloon in my pocket.

I'm not really sure why.

Shrug. Oh well.

I run to the bathroom and fill it up with water.

Hopefully, I don't break it before I get the chance to use it.

I look around for Iggy.

There he is.

He's sitting at a table eating his lunch.

I sit down.

"Sup, Zephyr," Iggy says.

"Hi, Jeff," I reply.

"So, I found the guy," he says.

"And I found the other guy," I said.

"We'll my guy's in the same class as me," Iggy says.

(AN: Hey guys, this has been something that's been kind of confusing me for a while. Were Fang, Iggy, and Max enrolled in high school or middle school? Does it really make sense that a high school is connected with an elementary school? I think they each only have one class where they learn all their subjects in too, like they don't have segregated subject classes, cuz Max had world studies, then the teacher told the class to take out their science notebooks. Explain this to me someone, please?)

"That should make it easier right?"

"Easier to get him out, but harder to get me out."

"Maybe you could get out, then somehow get Fang to get the other guy out without him actually realizing what he's actually doing."

"I guess, or I could set up some kind of time bomb with his water bottle or something."

"That'd be cool. So you could like unscrew the cap a little bit while he isn't looking and then make it spill on his pants , so he'd have to go to the restroom?"

"That's what I'm talking about. Alright, how about you?"

"Okay, so the kid is older than me, so he has a different class. I know where his class is at though," I say.

"Alright, so what are you gonna do?" Iggy asks.

"Well, he's kind of sitting in the back, really close to the door, so I was thinking that I'd just throw a water balloon onto his lap while he isn't looking."

"But wouldn't he wonder where the water came from?"

"I think he'd want to go to the bathroom, first though, right?"

"I guess, okay. So, you still have the bomb?"

"Yup. Should we name her?"

"Stelly?"

"Stelly."

"Now eat your lunch," Iggy says.

"Gotta get lunch first."

Gotta get me some food.

"Right, okay," Iggy says.

I got my lunch and got back to the lunch table with Iggy.

The food's alright I guess. It's not Max food and no one seems to be dying, so I guess it's fine.

The lunch bell rings.

"See ya later," Iggy says.

I say good bye.

Iggy winks at me.

Gosh, that's so weird. Ever had a blind guy wink at you? It's really weird.

Anyways.

Off to class I go.

I walk to class, passing by the guy's classroom. He's sitting in the same seat.

I walked into my class, watching the clock.

I'm so excited.

We did more school stuff.

I wasn't really paying attention and the teacher lady didn't really call on me or anything.

Five more minutes...

Three minutes...

Time for the potty dance.

I started wiggling in my seat, like I had to pee.

Two minutes...

Fourty five seconds...

Twenty seven...

Fifteen...

I raise my hand.

The teacher called on me.

I was still wiggling in my seat.

"I really need to pee," I cry.

The teacher lady saw me all wiggly and told me that I could go.

Yes!

I run out of the room and grabbed out my water balloon out of my backpack.

Here we go.

I walked to the guy's classroom. The classroom door was open.

Yay! And the desks were facing sideways.

The teacher turned around.

Quickly I popped the water balloon and threw it onto his lap. The guy started raising his hand.

Then I ran to the bathroom.

Good thing we're on the second floor, otherwise that'd be a lot harder.

Iggy was already there.

We hid in one of the stalls.

"He's coming," I whisper.

"The other guy's coming too."

We heard footsteps. "My guy's here," Iggy whispers. "Someone else is coming."

I peeked through the hole.

"That's him," I whisper.

"Wait for them to go into the stalls," he whispers back.

"They're in," I say softly.

We both get out of the stall.

"Throw it," Iggy whispers.

I grabbed Stelly.

"Chuck it," Iggy says.

I threw it above the stalls. It split open like something out of a horror movie. It was beautiful.

"Run," Iggy whispers.

We ran, just as the green gas started leaking out from under the bathroom door.

We turned the corner, slamming into some sort of wall.

"What do you two think you are doing!" principle Pruitt yelled.

I heard Iggy curse under his breath.

Darn. So, so, so close.

We almost made it.

The green gas was already making it to our location.

"Did you two do this!?" the principle yelled. "My office, NOW!"

"Max is gonna be so mad," I whisper.

"Tell me about it," Iggy whispered back.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	16. AN: New Story: Chose To Read

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I have a new story.

It's called Chose To Read.

It's a Vampire Academy 'the characters read the books' story.

Don't stop reading yet...

This is a never been done before Christian/Rose story.

It's going to be completely different than anything of these that you have ever read before.

I promise.

The circumstances are completely different, I will have different conversations, and there will be characters that you have never really seen in any of these kinds of stories before.

I know, I know. I have four stories already. Why the heck am I starting another one?

Cuz I really really want to.

It's just one of those stories that had been nagging at to start cuz I felt like no one is ever going to write this kind of story other than me. Like there was something missing all these years that I have been reading fanfics. There was something missing and I'm just like why the heck don't they have this. It's cuz no one cares enough about it. Just like my Gazzy story.

Read it please.


	17. Busted

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you CakeIsAGoodFriend for reviewing. Hehehe

Thank you KittyKruger for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing and answering my question.

Sorry for the long wait. But winter break is here so I'll be updating a lot more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, otherwise Fang and Max would have gotten together WAY sooner than they did.

Such a bad person that I am.

I haven't put Enjoy The Story in a long time

Sooo...

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 14: Busted

RECAP TIME!

Iggy and Gazzy made stink bomb. The stink bomb was set off. They got busted.

END RECAP!

"But we didn't do anything," I say.

"Yeah, it wasn't us," Iggy says.

Principle Pruitt led us to the office. "Sit!" He points the chairs by the wall and goes into his office.

I hate him already.

He calls in his assistant or something.

Shoot. "We're dead," I whisper.

"I know," Iggy whispers back.

"No talking!" the secretary yells.

Why are these people so mean?

Okay. Gazzy will shut up now.

We just sit there for a bit.

He's just staring at us, all hateful and stuff.

The assistant person opens the door.

Max walks into the office.

She looks at us. I just look up at her and smile.

"Already?" she whispers.

I just smile back at her, all wide eyed and innocently. At least that was what I was going for anyways.

"The headmaster will see you now, that's RIGHT NOW,"

Like we don't know what now means? You didn't have to yell. Gosh.

The assistant took us through the door.

Mr. Pruitt was there.

He looks like he hates us.

What did we do.

A stink bomb isn't that bad, right?

"You are Maxine Ride?" he says meanly.

"Just Max," Max says. Gosh, she looks like she wants to hit him or something. Don't make Max mad. Whatever you do, do NOT make Max mad.

"These are your brothers Jeff and..." Mr. Pruitt asked. What? He doesn't know my name? And he knows the others? I mean my names not really Zephyr, but still. My names the most unique one here! I hate him now. He doesn't know my fake name. He's checking his notes for my name right now. "Zephyr?"

"Yes," Max says.

"Your brothers have set off a stink bomb in the second floor boys' lavatory," Mr. Pruitt says.

Laboratory? What laboratory? I thought we were threw it in the restroom. I'm confused.

"That's impossible," Max says.

Yeah, I don't even know where the laboratory is?

"Oh, is it? Why is that?" Mr. Pruitt asked.

"They're not trouble makers. They wouldn't do anything like that," Max says. She's trying not to look at us.

"They said they didn't do it. They're lying," he says.

"My brothers don't lie!" Max shouts. Gosh, Max.

"ALL CHILDREN LIE! Children are born knowing how to lie. They're dishonest, disrespectful, unhousebroken animals. Until we get to them."

I'll take that as a compliment.

"Not my brothers. Our parents are missionaries, doing the Lord's work. We would never lie," Max says raising her chin.

Mr. Pruitt stopped talking for a bit.

"Did anyone see them set off a stink bomb?" Max asks.

Of course he has no proof.

"What is a stink bomb anyways?" I ask innocently.

"There you see? They don't even know what one is," Max continues.

"You're not fooling me. I know your brothers are guilty. I know you're protecting them. And I know something else. This is the last time you'll get away with anything at this school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Thank you," Max says leading us out of the room.

"We're going to talk about this later, guys," Max says under her breath.

Shoot. We are so dead.

She led us to our classes then left.

I saw her rubbing her temples. Awwh. Poor Max.

School ended and we were with all the others again.

The other guys wanted to know what happened.

So I started on my tale of Mr. Pruitt, using my awesome imitation skills to copy his voice. "You ignorant little SAH-VAGES, you malignant little FIENDS!" I saw Max look behind her shoulder and now almost everyone is laughing. Fang's just smiling a tiny bit. I gotta change that. So, I start talking in Max's voice. "But sir, our parents are missionaries. Lying is the Tenth Commandment. They're innocent of all wrongdoing. What's a stink bomb?" Yes, they're all laughing. Even Fang. My work here is complete. I bow. I don't think anyone saw though.

"Is lying really the Tenth Commandment?" Iggy asked once everyone including him, had stopped laughing their butts off.

"No idea. Let's cut into the woods. This road is making me nervous," Max says.

Maybe we aren't going to get yelled at today. Yay!

We walked along the road.

"So who really did set off the stink bomb?" Nudge asked.

Awwh, Nudge, don't you know us at all? Fake pout.

"They did, of course. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just know they did," Max says rolling her eyes.

Awh man! Nudge! Why'd you remind her for?

"Well, yes. This kid was a total jerk to me on the playground, and someone stuck a kick me sign on Iggy's shirt," I said. Might as well admit it. We're already busted.

"I told you I'd take care of that," Fang says looking at Iggy.

Iggy shrugged.

Yeah, why didn't they call for Fang too? You can't call the mama and not call the papa. That's just wrong.

'I think it's cause Max is the oldest and they didn't want to many people there,' Angel mind talks.

I nod my head.

Max sighs. "Guys, you're going to meet jerks in every situation. For the rest of your lives, but you can't be doing stuff like stink bombs. Not right now. We're trying to blend, remember? We're trying to now make waves, to not stick out. So making a stink bomb, setting it off, and getting caught is NOT the right way to go."

"Sorry, Max." I really am. It's just so much fun sometimes.

"Listen you two. You put us all at risk. From now on you're going to toe the line at that stupid school or you're going to answer to me. Got it?" Max says.

"Got it," I mumble.

"Yeah, I got it. We'll be more stupid and idiotic in the future. We'll blend," Iggy says.

I almost snicker but I don't. Shouldn't make her mad.

"Good," she says.

We walked into Anne's. "I got a phone call. I guess you're all adjusting. Well, anyway. Come on into the kitchen. There's hot chocolate and cookies," Anne says.

Seriously?

I'm about to run for it when Max turns and gives me one last glare. i kind of sag my shoulders a bit, feeling less excited.

I walk into the kitchen.

"Let me just say that I'm very disappointed in your behavior," Anne says plopping marshmellows into everyone's mug, then opens up a bag of chocolate chip cookies. No offense to Anne or anything but after Max's speech, her's just doesn't sound as important and saddening, especially cause she's feeding us cookies.

Max likes her cookies. She grabbed like five when Anne put the cookies down.

"I could show you how to make cookies from scatch," Max says. Whoa, whOA, WHOA. WHAT? Did MAX just say what I thought she said. Everyone just stood there with their mouths open. Then, they'd turn to me, thinking that I imitated her or something, but I'm in shock too.

I was just about to shake her shoulders and yell 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL MAX!' when she cut me off.

"There's a recipe on the back of the chip package," Max mumbles taking another cookie.

I guess that works. "Fang does that work?" I whisper.

He shrugs.

"I'd like that, Max. Thanks," Anne says smiling, oblivious to the looks of horror on all of our faces just minutes ago.

"Stink bomb, that must've been great," Total said softly from under the table. He's eating a cookie too.

AN: Like, Hate it, Tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	18. Bacon And Erasers

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you TheFoxThatTrots for reviewing. I'm glad it had that much of impact on you.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz otherwise Gazzy would have been allowed to shoot up all his fireworks on the flock's birthday.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 15: Bacon And Erasers

RECAP TIME!

Gazzy and Iggy got busted by Principal Pruitt and Max. They go back to Anne's and there are cookies.

END RECAP!

It's the second day of school and it's breakfast time! Man, I love breakfast.

"It's the most important meal of the day, serving it up, Gazzy's way!" I sang in Spongebob's voice while holding my plate out.

Iggy chuckles.

"No bacon?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Max told Fang to hide the bacon. Apparently we're being punished and not allowed to have bacon," Iggy says with a grimace.

"What!?" I shout in absolute horror.

"I know, right?" Iggy says softly.

"But...but...but...Maaaaaaaaaaaaaax...," I screech running up the stairs.

She's just leaving her room.

"No bacon?" I whimper.

"You and Iggy are being punished, no bacon," Max says with a straight face.

"No, pleeeeeaaase, anything but that," I say begging.

"Sorry, Gazzy," Max says smiling. She ruffles my head and walks into Angel's room.

I run down the stairs and tackle Fang.

"Fang, bacon?" I whimper.

"Sorry buddy, no can do," Fang says.

I give him my puppy eyes.

"Don't...don't do that...," Fang says running his fingers through his hair.

"Fang?" I say sweetly.

"Max is going to kill me," Fang says sighing.

I grin at him.

"Don't tell Max," Fang says softly.

"I won't," I say jumping up and down.

"I put all the bacon in some jars. They're in a metal box under the pile of stuff, in my closet," Fang whispers.

"Yes!" I shout. I hug him and run up the stairs.

I run into Fang's room. Closet, box, closet, box.

There it is.

Found it!

I opened the box and theres like TEN JARS OF BACON! JACKPOT!

I opened a jar and jammed one into my mouth.

Mmmmmm... I love bacon.

I ate an entire jar.

I put it back in the box and put it back where it was before, then ran back down the stairs.

I grabbed my plate of eggs, sat down at the table, and ate it.

Just before Max came down the stairs.

"And just where have you been?" Iggy asks me.

"Nowhere," I say faking innocence.

"Uh, huh, sure," Iggy says not believing me.

Anne walks into the kitchen. "Ready for school?"

I guess.

We all walked out of the car.

"Why do you smell like bacon?" Iggy whispers.

"I found Fang's secret stash," I whisper back.

"No way, where is it?" Iggy says.

"Mine! All mine!" I whisper shout at him and ran into the car.

"What?" Max asks looking at me.

"Nothing," I say.

"Sure," she says suspiciously.

The car ride ended and we went to our classes.

We learned some stuff.

I saw the guy at recess. The guy that me and Iggy stink bombed.

He's avoiding me and he keeps looking at me for some reason.

Huh. Strange.

Oh well.

I saw Iggy at the lunch table, so I grab my lunch and then walk over to him.

"Hi Jeff," I say.

"Sup, Zypher," Iggy says grinning.

"I saw the guy looking at me," I say.

"Which guy?" Iggy says.

"The jerk that we stink bombed."

"Huh."

"Almost like he knows I did it."

"Weird."

"I know right?"

"If he tries anything, tell or Fang, alright?"

"Kay."

"Speaking of the guy, I keep hearing the other guy's footsteps around me a lot too."

"What if they work for The School," I say, now kind of scared.

"Don't worry about it, if anything happens, we'll deal with it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

We ate together.

Nothing else really happened at school, well for me anyways.

Later we met outside like we did yesterday. With the flock, I mean.

We started walking back when this black van suddenly pulled up beside us.

What the heck?

The window was rolled down. Erasers!

"Want a ride, kids," said the Eraser.

"What? No candy?" Max snarls pulling me and Angel behind her.

"Showtime, folks! Max is mine!" Ari shouts.

Suddenly, Erasers started pouring out of the back.

All right then. I'm ready.

This is gonna be kinda fun.

In a weird way, I kind of missed the action.

Within seconds, Max kicked one in the knee and with a crack he crumpled to the floor.

Cool.

But, then one hit her, so she kicked it hard.

He fell to the floor, but bounced up like a jack in the box, so I smacked both of my hands over his ears and blew out his eardrums. He screamed and fell to the floor again.

I punched him in the chest and he kind of staggered back into Fang's path.

Fang beat him up and then turned to Ari.

I heard a slam so I turned around. Gosh, Angel's making one run head first into a tree. A big tree. A big, not so smooth tree.

Iggy's beating up one of them and Nudge is doing okay too.

Suddenly, someone punched me in the back.

Oww!

I ducked down, crawled under his legs, and tripped him from behind. Then, I jumped on his back.

"Yeah!" I shout. Point to Gazzy!

I saw Max roundhouse kick Ari.

Go Max!

Oh man, the Erasers trying to get up.

I jumped off him and ran to Iggy. Iggy punched the dude in the face and he went down again.

"Come on guys," Fang says. "Ig, make sure nothing happens to Max."

"Why, worried?" Iggy says grinning.

"Shut up," Fang says.

Fang rounded up me, Angel, and Nudge and led us into the woods.

"U and A, guys," he says.

We took off into the air and waited a bit for Max, then flew back to Anne's house. We hung up our jackets.

We're all bloody and dirt covered.

She going to make me take a bath, isn't she? Oh man!

"What happened to you?" Anne cried sounding worried.

"Those wankers," I heard Total say.

What the heck is a wanker?

"Erasers, I'm hungry. Is there a snack?" I ask walking into the kitchen. Gonna leave the explanation to Max.

I think I heard them talking about rabbits. Weird.

"Popcorn! And hot apple cider!" I say happily.

Anne walks into the kitchen, looks at me. "Wash your hands." She looks at all of us. "Get cleaned up, I'll get some bandages. Is anyone hurt seriously?

Max looks at us too. I'm bruised but okay.

"No, but an Eraser tore my jacket. Jerk," says Nudge.

She's looking at Fang funny. Kinda sadlike.

What did he do?

I whack Fang.

He looks at me.

"You did something," I said.

He raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"Max looks sad," I whisper before walking away.

"There's milk too," Anne says.

Angel pours herself some.

Fang drags me into the bathroom, cause apparently I'm not supposed to lay in bed coved in blood and dirt, the sheet would get dirty.

"Why's Max sad?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out, okay?" Fang says.

"Okay."

Later, I went into my room to do homework.

Homework sucks.

Iggy walks in. "So, where's the bacon?"

I cackle. "Not gonna tell you, ask Fang."

"Like he'll ever tell me," Iggy says snorting. He crosses his arms across his chest. "Where's the bacon."

Now he's glaring at me.

"Go find it," I say.

"Dude, I'm blind, that'd take forever."

I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well."

Then, suddenly Iggy walks closer.

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Nothing," he says.

"Why don't I believe you?"

He just grins. Uh oh.

Suddenly, he starts to tickle me.

"Hahahahahahahahahah...stooo...hahaha...op...hahahaha."

"Not till you tell me."

"Hhahahahaha...ooooh...haha...kay...hahaha...I'llll...telllll...you...hahaha."

"That's right," Iggy says grinning.

"It's in his closet, in the corner, in the metal box, under the pile of shoes," I say still laughing a little.

"Shoes?"

"Yeah, he has like five pairs."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Go ask him."

Iggy laughs and then leaves.

"Thanks," I hear him say from outside.

Awwh, man, now I have to do homework.

An hour later, I finish and walk into Iggy's room.

"Did ya find of bacon?" I ask.

"Can't, Fang's still in there."

I giggle. "What cha working on?"

"Something," Iggy says flashing that big evil grin of his.

Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun.

I spent the rest of the day with Iggy. Hehehe.

Soon it was night time and so I got ready for bed, waiting for Fang, when I heard arguing.

I walked outside and hid behind the wall.

"Not like that girl with the red hair, stuck to you!" Max shouts.

Fang was with a girl? Who isn't Max?

Bad Fang!

There was silence for a while.

"You're girly enough, as I recall," Fang says quietly.

Huh?

Eww, it's getting romancy.

I'm leaving now.

I scurried to my room and closed the door.

Minutes later, Fang walks in.

"Fang?" I ask.

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"Come closer," I say.

"Okay?"

He walks closer.

"Closer."

Now, he's looking at me weird.

"Closer."

He sits on the bed.

I whack his head.

He looks at me shocked. "What?"

"You made Max sad," I say.

"I..."

"Can Mister Oinkers have a story?" I ask.

"Of course," Fang says slowly.

"Kay."

"What story do you want to hear today?"

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

I put a poll up for my Gazzy's Bedtime Stories, so if you guys could do me a favor and vote? That'd be really nice, thanks.

Review, review, review.


	19. The White House

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Borntofly13 for following and favoriting me.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Thank you TheFoxThatTrots for reviewing. I recently did this quiz, seeing if I knew British slang, and apparently, wanker means jerk. I didn't want him to be that typical innocent little boy. I wanted him to be different. I've always felt that Gazzy is a lot braver, a lot more observant, a lot more protective, and a lot more loving than most people realize him to be. I've never seen him as just a little boy, that is just there in the story so Angel could have a brother. He's more than that. It's one of the biggest reasons why I chose to write his story.

Oh my gosh, I finished this chapter days ago but forgot to post it. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I'm so sorry with the lack of updates lately. I've just been dealing with a lot of mental stress and it's been taking up my mind.

There used to be a long emotional rant right here, but I took it out cuz it well, it was long and intimidating looking. Haha. If you didn't get a chance to read it and you do want to know, PM kays?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 16: The White House.

RECAP TIME!

Max tried to punish Gazzy and Iggy by taking away their bacon. Gazzy begs Fang, and Fang caves. They go to school. The Erasers attack. Fang and Max have their fight and Gazzy smacks Fang.

END RECAP!

I woke up, got dressed, and ran straight into Fang's room.

The door wasn't locked or anything.

Fang had just gotten out of the shower. "Gazzy, what are you doing here?"

"Bacon," I said smiling.

Fang chuckles. "Have fun."

He then left the room.

He really trusts me all alone in his room? Wow. Okay. He really shouldn't.

I felt inside my pocket, looking for my mini stink bomb.

Found it.

It's small and round. It's a lot like a whoopy cushion, but it goes off with a lot less pressure.

I put under his pillow, cackling.

All he has to do is lay his head down and then BOOM!

I run to his closet.

Bacon time!

I opened the closet door and grabbed the bacon jars.

I ate a jar and then put another one in my backpack.

Bacon snack. Hehe.

I skip out the door.

"What were you doing in Fang's room? And why do you smell like bacon?" Nudge says.

"I don't smell like bacon, you're imagining things," I told her.

She sniffs me. "No, you smell like bacon. Where'd you get the bacon? In Fang's room? Does Fang have bacon? I want some. You and Iggy aren't supposed to have any, right? Zomg! You aren't. I'm telling Max!" Nudge rambles and starts skipping away.

"What? Wait, Nudge!" I shout, running in front of her.

"You aren't supposed to have bacon," she says glaringly.

"Don't tell Max, please. Please, please, please? I'll give you some if you don't tell," I beg.

"Really?" she says grinning.

"Uh huh," I say, opening my backpack and giving her the other jar. I handed it to her. "See? Don't tell Max, please?"

"Okay," she says stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Hide it."

"Uh huh," she says putting it into her bag.

Oh, well, no bacon snack.

Gonna go get breakfast then.

"Morning," I say sitting down at the table.

"Here you go." Iggy hands me a plate of food. Yum!

"Time for school guys," Anne says walking into the kitchen after we all finish eating.

We file out the door.

When we got there, there were all these big buses everywhere. Weird.

I looked around.

I saw a guy that was in my class. So, I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around. "Hey, we're in the same class, right?" I ask him.

The guy nods.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, um it's fieldtrip day. We're all going to the White House," he said looking excited.

"Oh cool." That sounded fun.

"Yeah, our teacher's over there, she's going through roll and everything."

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, okay," he said.

"I'm Zypher, by the way."

"Cool name, mine's Tyler."

"Hi."

(AN: You know, I don't think Gazzy has any friends at this school. He's always either alone or with a flock member, but never with any other kids. Sad, huh? So, there is no way in heck, I'm letting this adorable little boy be friendless, so I'm gonna give him a friend.)

Soon it was time to go, and we all filed onto the different buses.

"Wanna sit by me?" Tyler asked.

"Okay!"

Cue mental happy dance.

I made friend, I made a friend, I made a friend.

"Have you been to the White House before?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is my third time. We take this field trip every year, but it's still cool to skip class and just explore and stuff."

Then one of the teachers started talking. I wasn't really listening. I heard something about a Vietnam Wall, then heard the word lunch.

"Lunch?" I say, sitting up straighter.

Tyler laughed. "Is that all you heard?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, yeah, there's gonna be lunch."

"Cool," I say.

"Hey, so I heard, you and your brother set off a stink bomb in the restroom," Tyler said.

"Oh, yeah. That was so awesome. Too bad we got busted." I grin.

"So, you guys didn't get suspended or anything?"

"Nope, my sister's good with words, sometimes."

"You weren't punished at all?"

"She took away all the bacon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I found the stash."

He laughed. "You're cool. I like you."

"Thanks, you are too."

The bus stopped and we filed off the bus.

"Which one's the White House?" I ask.

"It's that big, fancy looking one over there," Tyler says pointing.

"Oh, where we going now?"

"The Capitol, they're gonna show us this movie about our founding fathers and stuff. It's kind of boring."

"Oh, okay."

We went into the Capitol. The teacher talked about some stuff and we watched the video.

Later we went to the Vietnam Wall.

It's this gigantic, black wall with all these names of dead soldiers on it. It's really sad.

"Sad, huh?" Tyler said.

"Yeah, I can't believe so many people died," I said, peering around.

I spotted Nudge on the other side.

I saw her accidentally reach out and touch it. Oh no.

She flung back in shock, stared at the wall, and started to cry.

Some of the girls around her, hugged her.

"Hey, Tyler, I'm gonna go comfort my sister, the wall's making her sad," I said.

"Yeah, okay, catch you later," he said.

I ran over to Nudge.

"Nudge, you okay?" I say.

"Yeah," she says sniffling.

"You know what would make it better?" I ask.

"What?"

"Bacon," I say. "Bacon makes everything better."

She smiles a little. I unzipped her backpack and took out a couple strips of bacon. I handed them to her and she takes them and stuffs them in her mouth. "Mm-mmm, I do feel better."

"Told ya," I say hugging her.

"Thanks, Zypher," she said hugging back.

"No problem. That's what family's for. Making sure we all feel good. I'm gonna go back to my friend, now. Unless you want me to stay," I said.

"I'm okay now. Go!" she pushed me away.

I found Tyler inside the red room.

"Sup, Tyler."

"Hey, she's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, you sure she's your sister? She looks nothing like you," he asked smiling.

"We're all adopted," I say.

"Oh, that's cool."

"So, why are we looking at plates?" I asked.

Tyler started laughing. "I have no idea, let's go somewhere else."

"Okay."

Soon, a teacher lady said it was time to go to the visitor's center.

So, we did and I met up with Nudge and the rest the flock.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Oh by the way Thirst 5 by Christopher Pike comes out in 8 days. Whoo! Happy dance!

Anyways.

Review, review, review.


	20. AN: Haitus

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hi guys, I'm going on a haitus, not just for this story but for all of them.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am.

I love you guys. All of my followers, reviewers, favoritors, viewers, and supporters. You guys have made me so happy. You guys couldn't possibly know how much you do. All I ever wanted was to make people happy with my words and know that I did do that for some people makes me very, very happy.

I hate to do this to you guys, but I feel that this is necessary.

I WILL BE BACK! Just give me a couple months.

The reason for this is that for the past year and a half, I have been going through a period of, I don't really know what to call it exactly, but like a period of revelations?

A year and half ago, I suddenly, out of nowhere started getting revelations about myself that I never knew I had before. That was the start. Ever since then, it was as if my life had been flashing through my eyes, all my mistakes, accomplishments, things that changed me, the moments where I have suffered, my dreams, my happiest moments, my groups of friends, how I felt, and just pretty much everything that makes me, me. The longer, I thought and analysed about all of this, the more stressed and tired I had become, but at the same time I was happy about who I am and where my life was headed. Some things have gotten so much clearer, but other things have been tearing me apart.

The last couple months, have especially made their impacts on my life. They have been the biggest and most stressful revelations.

The past couple months, I have been obsessing and stressing, trying to find out who I really am. Everyday, more things have gotten more clear and more things have been hurting me.

I haven't had that will to write in the last couple months. I'm sure you guys have noticed. There was a couple of times where I'd get a spark of inspiration and I'd write something. So, technically, it's not completely a haitus, cuz maybe I'd update a couple times, but there won't be many updates.

Every once in a while I put a poll, asking you guys for help on one of my current, stressful revelations. I'd love it if you guys voted. You don't have to. The answers would really help me.

How much I love writing has actually been one of my big revelations, but I just can't right now. I'm too focused on other things to be able to write the best story that I can, right now.

I hope you guys understand.

Love you.

Byebye for now.


	21. AN: I'm Back!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCCCKKKKK!

Expect at least one update for every one of my stories by the end of the week.

My search to find my identity and discovering who I really am has not in any way ended, but I've been talking to a lot of people, both verbal and online and that has been helped me tramendously and I'm no longer as stressed about it as I had been and the lowered stress came a strong urge to write and just making you guys happy.

James Patterson shutting down Max-Dan-Wiz had caused an even greater inner turmoil in me than I ever thought that it would. Not only did I loose tons of pictures and friends, I had lost an outlet to vent my feelings and just to, you know, talk to people. To me that was the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment that I had needed a release the most.

My stresses were heightened and everything had gotten harder for me than they all really would have if that didn't happen.

And because of that stress, the void in my heart that I had always possessed started to surface and I wanted despriately to find out who I am really am.

But over the past twoish months, especially the later parts of that time, I had the opportunity to release my stress by talking to many people.

Making people happy and helping people through hard times has helped me realize just how much I love to write and just wanting to make you guys happy.

I had joined Quotev. It's a site of making and taking quizzes and writing and reading stories. Honestly, there were just so many people on this site having hard times, trying to find support and advice and just being there for them and having multiple people tell me that my presence always makes them feel better has made me so happy.

I got a penpal. She's 13 and her name is Juana and I had gotten the opportunity to have a little-big sister relationship with her and helping her with her problems, and that has made me happy also.

Also, all of my viewers and all you guys wishing me luck and how you guys can't wait for my updates, I thank you. Really, knowing I have such loyal ...um...fans? Should I say fans? It doesn't sound right. You guys are more than that. Should I give you guys a nickname? That'd be fun, right?

But most of all, I'd like to thank Mister Moronic for listening to everything I had to say and just being there for me, more than anyone else has ever done before.

I love all you guys so much.

So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


	22. The White House Part Dos

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

First update after my haitus.

I'm sorry that it took so long after I told you guys I was back.

I just got so many PMs, favorites, and follows it made me so lazy to write the thank yous.

And I am writing the thank yous. I'd feel ashamed of myself if I didn't.

By the way, I've decided to call you guys 'my plushies', cuz they are my life and you guys are a big part of it.

Thank you Mister Moronic for everything and for following and favoriting this story.

Thank you NicotehMudkipz78 and marietheham for favoriting me.

Thank you my flock for favoriting this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride cuz if I did, I'd be James Patterson and at the moment I really don't want to be.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 17: White House Part Dos

RECAP TIME! (Cuz I know you all probly forgot what the heck the last chappy was about)

So basically, Gazzy made a friend and they go on the White House field trip.

END RECAP!

After a while, the tour guide man left us at the visitor's center.

"I'mma go look for my siblings, is that okay?" I ask Tyler.

"Yeah, sure. Catch up with you later," he says walking away.

I have a friend, I have a friend, I have a friend.

'Of course you would,' I hear Angel say in my mind.

I walk over to her. "Hi Angel, did you have fun?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

I look up and Nudge is walking over.

"Hi Nudge, I mean Tiffany Crystal," I say.

Angel smiles up at her.

"Hey Zypher, hey Ariel! Wasn't this fun? I thought it was really fun. I learned so much. And everything's just so pretty. Do you think Max would let us get anything? Let's look!" Nudge rambles pulling me with her to gift shop.

"Okay," I say smiling.

"Hey look, books. Wonder what they say?" Nudge says grabbing one.

We look at them for a while, not really bothering to read. We were just looking at the pictures.

"Thanks by the way, for helping me at the Vietnam wall. You're the best little brother ever," Nudge says.

"You're welcome. Pssh, little brother, I am so not little. Have you seen this?" I say flexing my awesome muscles.

"Mine are bigger," she says grinning and flexing her arms.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Shut up guys, I can hear you guys from across the room," Iggy says walking over with a girl.

Sticks out tongue, but darn it, he can't see.

"Hi, Jeff. Who's the girl? Hi, I'm Tiffany Krystal. I'm his adopted sister. Who are you? You're really pretty. "

"Hi, I'm Tess. Just showing Jeff around. Thanks. Jeff, your sister's so nice!"

"Yeah, she is, sometimes. This little guy's almost never," Iggy says ruffling my hair.

"I am not little and please, this boy right here is an angel," I say crossing my arms and pointing to myself.

He laughs. That jerk.

Tess is smiling. "He's so cute!"

"See? Jeff? I'm adorable."

"Please," Nudge says folding her arms glaring at me.

I stick my tongue out at her.

She sticks it back out.

Tess is laughing still.

"So, what was all the shouting about?" Iggy asks.

"Jeff, who has bigger muscles, Me or her?" I say pointing to Nudge.

"That's what you guys were arguing about? Really?" Iggy asks sighing.

"Shut up and answer the question!" I whisper shout.

"Yeah, we really wanna know," Nudge says.

"Fine, hold out both your arms," Iggy says rolling his eyes.

We did. He did his touch thing where it's almost like he wasn't touching but he was. It's weird but so cool! It's like the wind touching your skin.

"Gazzy's," Iggy says walking away.

Nudge pouts. "But Jeeeeeffff."

"Hey, I told you the answer. Don't blame if you don't like it."

"Told ya," I say cackling.

"Shut up," she says.

Iggy chuckles and leaves with Tess. "Bye guys."

"Bye, hey I see Max, let's go," I say.

"Okay, bye Jeff, bye Tess, nice meeting you," Nudge says.

Tess waves.

"I like her," Nudge says.

"She's okay."

"You just say that cause you don't appreciate romance," Nudge says walking.

"Uh huh." Pssh, right cause I'm a guy. Of course I don't. Not at all.

"Hi Max," I say.

"Wasn't this great? I can't believe we're in the White House! I want to be the president someday," Nudge says excitedly.

"And I'll be vice president," I offered.

"You guys would be great," Max says politely. For some reason that didn't sound very sincere. I don't think she means it. Poor Max.

Max looks around. Her eyes land on Fang.

He's with a girl.

Wait is that the girl that he kissed that was not Max? I don't like her, she she she's no good for him! She's all smiley and not as pretty and and not Max!

Max is looking at Iggy.

I glare at them.

Fang caught my eye for a second and raises his eyebrow.

I put my finger to my throat and did a slicing motion.

His eyes widened a little.

Max looks sad.

I was about to say something when she gets a panicked look on her face. Uh oh.

"Nudge. Where's Angel?"

Oh no!

Nudge looks around. "I don't see her. Maybe the bathroom?"

Max starts walking over to Fang. They're talking now.

I start panicking. Max and Fang will find her, they will find her, they will find her. My baby sister's fine. She has to be. I just got her back. Please be okay, Angel.

Suddenly, I looked in some direction. There she was! Smiling...with Celeste...and and and the President.

What's happening?

Angel walks up to us. "Hi Max, I got lost. Mr. Danning brought me back," she says all calm. What?

"Hi, uh, Ariel," Max says not really knowing what to say. "Uh. Thanks. Sir."

"No problem, miss. Your sister knew you'd be worried. You've go yourself a remarkable girl here," the President said.

"Yes, we certainly do, thank you for finding her. And bringing her back," Max says.

This lady who I think is Angel's teacher, just starts appologizing and thank youing over and over to him.

"My pleasure," he says. "You take care now, don't go getting lost anymore."

"I won't, thank you for finding me," Angel says all cutely. He pats her head. The President of the United States patted her head.

Max looks around then kneels down to Angel. "I can't believe this happened. Are you okay?"

Angel nods. "I was worried, cause I looked up and my whole class was gone. So I went down a hall, and then another hall, and the the president met me. But nothing weird happened. None of those guys turned into Erasers or anything."

"Okaaay, just stick close from now on. I don't want to lose you again," Max says.

I walked up to Angel. "You lier, you got 'lost' on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she says.

AN: Thank you for reading and keeping up with me after all this time.

So, like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


End file.
